Ninjago: Sons of Garmadon (Vicky Style)
by VickyT36
Summary: My version of the 8th season of Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu. Where Harumi is the actual princess of Ninjago, where the villain is someone completely different, and where Lloyd gets an actual love interest. Look inside to see the other changes.
1. Mask of Deception

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your kind reviews, because of that the story will go on, enjoy! Also I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Chapter 1: Mask of Deception  
**

In New Ninjago City a wonderful festival was going on. There was a parade with costumes, a parade, paper lanterns, food, and fireworks. Everyone was having a great time, but because of that they didn't notice a heist was about to happen.

Six people wearing gray outfits and different colored masks were going to break into Cyrus Borg's Tower. Using zip lines, acrobatics, and climbing skills, they manage to break in. They snuck around the place until they finally found what they were looking for.

Behind a portrait of Cyrus Borg, was a red mask surrounded by laser beams. Using swords to reflect the beams they recovered the mask, but not without setting off the alarm. The tower began to go into lock down, but the six members managed to slide out.

But just as they were about to leave they, saw a green blur run past them. Confused, the six looked around to see what that thing was, then they heard a voice. "Nice outfits. You could almost pass for ninjas, key word being _almost_."

It was Lloyd Garmadon, a.k.a. the Green Ninja. The one with the mask urged the others to attack him, while he and another got away. Using his ninja moves and Spinjutzu, he took down the other four, and then followed the two on the zip line.

When the one with the red mask, was on another building, he cut the line leaving one of his members to the hands of Lloyd. Lloyd caught the guy, and left him in an alley for the police to take care of.

Now he just had one more thief to finish off. The thief got onto the road, and got on his motorcycle, and drove off. "Pixal, I need my car here, now." said Lloyd into his headset which was inside his hood.

"Where are you located, Lloyd?" asked Pixal. "You know how to find me." He let go of the cut zip line, and free fell, while his green car drove up just in time to catch him. "Thanks, Pixal. I could kiss you."

"Thank you, but you know how I feel about Zane." said Pixal. The chase began, the mysterious motorcyclist drifted through traffic, but Lloyd was right on his tail. "Who are we up against?" Lloyd asked.

"This person isn't in our database." Pixal answered. "Well whoever this is they have skills. Look like we're going to need some backup." "All of the other Ninja are unavailable. They're currently on other missions all over Ninjago."

"Then I guess I'm flying solo this time." Lloyd said to himself, as he sped up. They chased each other through traffic and over bridges, and when they got side by side, Lloyd sped up, turned around, and was about to ram into the motorcycle.

But before the two vehicles could collide, the mysterious rider jumped off the motorcycle, and off the bridge. He pulled a cord, which opened a parachute with Lord Garmadon's face on it. Lloyd watched in shock, as the thief landed on a gondola, and disappeared.

"Lloyd, are you there? Can you hear me?" asked Pixal. "Yeah, I can hear you Pixal. It's time to get everyone back together, cause I just saw something big." said Lloyd.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Ninja were taking care of things that needed fixing around Ninjago. Out in the farmland where the rice grew, some Samurai were treating some of the farmers like slaves using whips and demands.

"Hey you, farmer, get me some water." Said one of the Samurai to someone carrying water buckets. But the worker didn't do as they were told, they just looked up to reveal it was Nya. "It's Nya, Master of Water." said one of the Samurai.

"Get her!" shouted the head Samurai. The others tried to attack her but she hit them with her water buckets, and used her water power. "Did you say you guys wanted a drink?" she asked, and she blasted them with a big spray of water.

The farmers cheered for her.

* * *

High in the mountains, a temple full of monks were meditating. Through the doors burst Jay and Cole. They'd been looking for Master Wu, who had disappeared through a time stream a year ago.

"What makes you think he's here?" asked Jay. "I told you, if Master Wu did come back and experienced memory loss, this is the type of place he'd come to." Cole answered, and they went up to a monk.

"Uh pardon, we're looking for an old man with a long white beard who likes to drink tea. He came here about two weeks ago with no memory." Said Cole. But the monk didn't answer. "See I told you this wasn't a good idea. They're ignoring us." Said Jay.

"They're not ignoring us, everyone here took a vow of silence." Cole explained. "Oh." Said Jay understanding him. Then he went up to another and asked very loudly, "Can you point us to him?".

Annoyed the monk pointed him to a man across the room. The two slowly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the man turned around, the two were sad to see that it wasn't Master Wu.

On their way out they began arguing about whether or not they should keep looking or give up. The bickering annoyed the monks so much one of them spoke. "Would you both just shut it?! (gasp)." He said.

"He broke his vow." Said another, then he gasped. "While we're breaking vows, I hate it when you forget to do the dishes." The monks began arguing and then turned their anger to Cole and Jay for making them break their vows.

With that the two ran out of the temple, and into the snow, as fast as they could.

* * *

And elsewhere Kai and Zane were battling the Mechanic. "Zane, are your there?" Asked Pixal in headset. "I'm right here, Pixal." Said Zane. "Lloyd needs you and Kai back in New Ninjago City." She said.

"We'll be there as soon as we're done here." said Zane. As he was doing that Kai and the Mechanic were using their fire powers against one another. When it looked like Kai was cornered, Zane used his ice powers to freeze the scene.

"Have an ice day. How was that line, Kai?" asked Zane. "Pretty good, but I'll need some time to thaw before we go." said Kai, who was too frozen.

* * *

Back in the city, they all met at Lloyd's apartment. "Hey, Lloyd you're late." said Kai, when Lloyd came into the room. "So was Kai." said Zane. "Thanks for coming, it's been a while since we've had the gang back together." said Lloyd.

The others snickered. "What?" he asked confused. "Are we gonna discuss it?" asked Jay. "Discuss what?" asked Lloyd. "Your voice, it's..." Cole started. "Different, much lower." finished Zane.

"Sounds like our little ninja master's growing up." said Kai, slapping him on the back. "Oh, leave him alone. Has there been any word from your mom?" asked Nya. Misako had gone looking for Master Wu too.

"Nothing, I don't know where she is." said Lloyd. "Don't worry, your mom will come back and so will your uncle." said Cole. "Not everyone does come back, Cole. But that's not why I asked you all to be here. This is." said Lloyd, showing them a picture on his phone.

It was the same as the symbol on the parachute. "Lord Garmadon, your dad?" asked Kai. "I did the some research, and this is the symbol of the Sons of Garmadon." Lloyd said. "Who?" asked Jay. "A criminal gang that's been growing in the city." Zane explained.

"A couple days ago they stole a mask from Borg's Tower." said Lloyd. "Not just any mask." said a voice. An older man with graying black hair an eye patch, wearing a green uniform came in. "It was an Oni mask. And it's only one of three in the world." he said.

"Wait if there are three masks how could the one stolen be the only one?" asked Jay. "Not only, Jay, Oni." said Nya. "They say Oni were all powerful being that were around before Ninjago." said Zane.

"Each mask represents one of the Oni warlords. If they're reunited the users will gain great destructive power." said the man. "Everyone, this is Hutchins. Council to the royal family of Ninjago." said Lloyd.

"The royal family?" Kai asked confused. "They like their privacy, and they put the safety of Ninjago above everything." said Hutchins. "They have an Oni mask too?" asked Cole. "Indeed. They emperor will be giving a public speech tomorrow, and they're worried the Sons of Garmadon will try and steal the mask." Hutchins explained.

"He'd like us to come and help keep guard." said Lloyd. "If you can be inconspicuous." said Hutchins. "We're ninja, it's what we do." said Zane. "When's the speech?" asked Lloyd.

* * *

The next afternoon, a crowd gathered in front of the royal family's palace for the emperor's speech. "People of Ninjago City. As you all know my family's enjoyed our privacy, and we've always dealt with matters at a distance. But with a rise in crime it's time we step up, and show these criminals that we won't be intimidated." said the emperor.

Nya was in the crowd in regular clothes, keeping an eye of the people. "You know, if the royal family likes their privacy why would they have such a public speech?" she asked into her headset. "They're reaching out to the people." answered Jay.

He, Cole, Kai, and Zane were keeping watch from above. "What's wrong sis? Don't like getting all prettied up?" asked Kai. "The royal family's just a figurehead, they have no real power." said Nya.

"But they need to be protected either way." said Zane, then he observed something. "Looks like Lloyd's spotted something." Lloyd, who was standing close to the stage, was looking at the princess of Ninjago.

"Looks like the princess' caught his eye." said Kai. "Looks like she likes green." added Jay. "Hey, I can hear you you know. The emperor's almost done." said Lloyd. "We must remain united." the emperor finished.

Everyone cheered, but the Ninja saw someone acting strangely in the crowd. The man reached behind his back, and a balloon with the Sons of Garmadon symbol on it went up into the air. "Guys move!" said Lloyd.

Popping sounds filled the air, the crowd scattered, and the royal family ducked down. Nya looked around, and saw the popping was caused by fire crackers. "False alarm, guys." she said. Once everything was cleared, the royal family went back into their palace, and the ninja went on stage.

"Thank you, Ninja. The royal family requested that you stay with them in the palace." said Hutchins. "Really, no one gets to go inside the palace." said Jay. "Ah, one palace is just like any other." Nya scoffed.

"It'd be an honor." said Lloyd.

* * *

That night, the Ninja went to the palace, and were greeted by Hutchins. "Welcome to the royal palace." he said, inviting them in. The palace was beautiful inside with marble floor, golden walls, and columns.

"This place is amazing." said Zane. "Beautiful." said Cole. "Remember guys, we're here as guests." reminded Lloyd. "Hmm, this place is a little too fancy." said Nya. Hutchins led them into the throne room, where the royal family sat.

"I present their imperial highnesses, the emperor and empress of Ninjago. And their daughter, the Jade Princess, Princess Harumi." Hutchins introduced. The ninja bowed before them. "It's an honor to have you here." said the emperor.

"It truly is." agreed the empress. "The pleasure is ours." said Lloyd. "I've heard all about you." said Harumi, walking to them. "In fact I'm actually a fan of yours. Kai, the hothead who never backs down. Cole the strongest member and the foundation of the team. Jay the funny one who talks as fast as lightening. Zane, the brains and team android." said Harumi.

"I prefer nindroid, Your Highness." said Zane. "And Nya, the girl.." she said. Nya gave her a bit of an evil look. "...the girl I always wanted to be ever since I heard of her. She stands out from the other members, and is remarkable." Harumi finished.

Nya smiled, and said. "Hey she's not so bad." "And Lloyd, the green ninja. The youngest but the most powerful member and the leader. It's a great honor to meet you all." said Harumi. Lloyd smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming. As long as we have an Oni mask in our possession we feel our safety could be compromised." said the empress. "We'd like for you to stay until this threat is over." said the emperor.

"We're at your service." said Lloyd. "Thank you, Hutchins will show you around the palace." said Harumi. And Hutchins led them away.

* * *

"You're welcome to the buffet." said Hutchins, as he led the Ninja down a hall. "We have everything, scones, biscuits, fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and cake." he said. "No thanks, I'm on a diet." said Cole.

"Party pooper." whispered Jay. "What's that?" asked Zane. "I'll explain later." "The palace has many secret passages, but only the royal family knows where they are." said Hutchins. Curious, Kai started looking for a secret passage behind a bookshelf.

He pulled out almost all the books, while Hutchins stood there looking annoyed. "Uh, we'll clean this up." said Cole. "I certainly hope so. The mask is right in here." said Hutchins, walking away.

"Something about this guy gives me the willies." said Jay. "Glad it's not just me." said Cole. They caught up with him, and in a glass case up ahead was a mask that looked like the one that was stolen except it was orange.

"Gee, who'd want a face like that hanging around?" asked Kai. "It's the Mask of Deception." said Hutchins. "What was taken from Borg's Tower?" asked Nya. "The Mask of Vengeance." Hutchins answered.

"Where's the last one?" asked Jay. "No one knows where the Mask of Hatred is. But my sensors tell me it'll be appearing soon." said Zane. As Hutchins spoke, Lloyd wandered off a bit, and saw Harumi in her room.

She was at her vanity, cleaning off her face paint, when she saw Lloyd's reflection. Embarrassed she hid her face, and Lloyd left. A while later Kai and Nya were keeping watch from the roof, and were wondering where Hutchins was heading.

Inside Jay, Cole, and Zane were at the buffet. "So can someone please explain to me what a party pooper is?" asked Zane. "(Sighs), Jay's annoyed because I went from the fun one to the responsible one." Cole answered.

"I see, it's good to have someone poop at the party." said Zane. Cole just rolled his eyes. Lloyd was patrolling the hallways, when he heard something. He went to where the sound came from, and saw that Harumi's room was a mess, she was gone, and her window was open.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. The Jade Princess

**(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and constructive criticism)**

 **Chapter 2: The Jade Princess  
**

Lloyd hurried into Harumi's room, and looked out the window. On the rooftops, he saw a figure in a green cloak carrying a large bag. "Oh no. They've got the princess." he told himself. Springing into action, he pulled on his hood, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop to rescue the princess.

He managed to catch up to the culprit, when he lost his balance, and was now dangling from the roof. The cloaked figure, held out their hand, and helped Lloyd up. "Who are you, and where's the princess?" Lloyd questioned standing in a fighting stance.

Putting down the bag, the person pulled down their hood, to reveal they were the princess. "Princess Harumi. I thought someone was trying to kidnap you." Lloyd replied. "(Giggles), well as you can see I'm fine. But I appreciate you trying to rescue me." Harumi answered.

"But then what's in bag?" Lloyd questioned. "It's food for the needy." Harumi explained, opening the bag. She'd taken some of the food from the buffet. "I like to give to the ones who need the most." She Said.

Lloyd looked impressed, she was really generous. Suddenly sirens began going off at the palace. "(Gasp) we have to hurry. Quick put this on." Harumi told Lloyd, giving him a sweatshirt off a clothesline.

* * *

The two went down to a lower part of the city, where they gave out food to the needy. "So do you do this often?" Lloyd asked, giving a child an apple. "Every chance I get. It makes me feel good to help those in need." Harumi replied.

She gave some food to a family and seeing the happy and grateful made her smile. "When I'm empress I hope to be more helpful to the people." The two then walked across the canal. "It's a nice night isn't it?" Asked Lloyd.

"Yes, I love being outside the palace. Even though my parents don't allow me to leave." Harumi said. "Why is that?" Lloyd questioned. "They feel the world is too dangerous for a princess ." Harumi started, as she stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"I know they mean well, but I've always wanted to see more than just Ninjago City." "It's pretty amazing. Take it from me, the Ninja and I have been to some exciting places over the years." Lloyd revealed.

Harumi smiled. "I know it's just a dream for now, but maybe one day it'll come true." she told him. The two then realized they were looking each other right in the eye, and the silence was a little awkward.

The silence was then interrupted by shouted and laughing. The two looked to the scene, and saw some punks picking on some of the kids. Lloyd was about to step in, when a car pulled up to the scene.

"Samurai X." said Harumi. Samurai X beat off the punks, and spoke to the kids. "Watch your back kids." Samurai X replied, and then took off in the car. "Well he certainly took care of that. Is Samurai X part of your team?" Harumi questioned.

"Not really, but anyone who fights for the good of Ninjago is definitely part of the team." Lloyd answered. "That's very nice of you to say. And you were very brave to try and step in like that." Harumi complimented.

"Thank you, Your Highness." said Lloyd. "Please, Lloyd, call me Harumi." "Oh, well, Harumi, I think I should get you back." Lloyd said back. "My thoughts exactly." Said a voice. The two looked up and saw Hutchins walking towards them.

"Hutchins, how did you..." Harumi tried to say. "Princess just what are you doing out here?" He interrogated. "Harumi and I were just taking a stroll." Lloyd answered. "Harumi?" Hutchins asked in a sharp voice.

"This was my idea, Hutchins. You don't need to get angry at Lloyd." Defended Harumi. "It's one thing that you two are already on a first name basis. But these streets are no place for a princess. You shall return with me immediately." Hutchins ordered.

Harumi looked back Lloyd and then began following Hutchins.

* * *

The next morning the Ninja were training in the palace courtyard. "So you and the princess went out to give food to the needy, and then you went for a walk on the canal." Said Nya, as she and Jay battled.

"That's what happened." Lloyd answered. "I don't know, that sounds like a date to me." Replied Cole. "It wasn't a date." Remarked Lloyd. "A date by definition is a type of get together involving two people in a romantic engagement or sharing a meal." Zane explained.

"You can't argue with the logic of a nindroid." Said Jay. "Look Lloyd if you like the princess, you're gonna have to step up your game." Advised Kai. "Game?" questioned Lloyd. "You need to show Princess Harumi why she should go for you." answered Zane.

"The key to impressing a girl, is acting tough. You got show off how strong you are." advised Cole, showing off his super strength. "No way, the key is humor. If you can make her laugh, you're in. That's how I got Nya." advised Jay.

"(Sighs), that's one of the ways." Nya replied. "No way. You gotta be the strong silent type. Act like you don't care." Said Kai. "But I do care." Lloyd admitted. "Is that a confession?" Questioned Jay.

"You guys stop. Look Lloyd, just be yourself it's the easiest way and the most successful way." Nya advised. Lloyd thought about it, maybe it could work.

* * *

Back inside the palace Lloyd was walking down the hallway when he heard voices. "Harumi how many times must we go through this?" Asked the emperor. "But Father, I was only trying to help the people." Harumi protested.

"Sweetie you can't just go wandering off with anyone whenever you want." Said the empress. "But I was with Lloyd, one of the Ninja." Harumi mentioned. "That doesn't matter, Harumi, he's a Ninja you're a princess." The emperor said sternly.

"Listen sweetie. You're our daughter, our only child, we just want you to be safe. And the palace is the only place we know where you can be." The empress explained. "Yes, Mother, yes, Father." Harumi replied, and she left the throne room.

As she walked out she bumped into Lloyd. Feeling awkward, she hurried back to her room. "You know..." Said a voice. Lloyd turned to see Hutchins. "If you know where you stand you're just the royal family's temporary bodyguard." He warned.

As he walked away, Lloyd looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" Nya asked, coming up to him. "It looks like some people don't think a ninja is good enough for a princess." Lloyd explained.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, two members of the Sons of Garmadon were going into a movie theater. Inside one of the rooms, there was only one person in the seats. "Excuse me?" One of them asked.

"What do you want?" the person asked annoyed. "We were told to come get you. The boss says something big's gonna happen at the palace." The other explained. "Will there be fighting, lots of violence, and chaos?" "Probably Miss Violet." One of them answered.

"The name isn't Miss Violet. It's Ultraviolet." She corrected.

* * *

Back at the palace the Ninja were patrolling. As Cole watched from the roof, he thought back to when he first met Master Wu. He'd been rock climbing, and when he got to the top there was Master Wu sipping his tea, as if he'd been waiting for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Hutchins go into the palace through a secret entrance. Suspicious, Cole quietly followed behind him. Going further down the tunnel, he saw the tied to the ceiling were bottles of glowing liquid.

"Everyone, we need to get everyone out of here, there's blast sap underneath the palace." Cole said through his headset. All the Ninja heard it, and sprang into action. But before Kai and Nya could go back inside, there was an explosion, and the Sons of Garmadon showed up on motorcycles.

Inside the royal family were having dinner, when they heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Asked the emperor. Lloyd hurried into the room. "The Sons of Garmadon are here, and this whole place is set to blow." He informed.

The family began to panic. "We have to go quickly." Lloyd urged. As he tried to get the family out, explosions popped up everywhere. The Ninja tried to battle the members but with the Mask of Vengeance on one of them, it made it really difficult.

Lloyd and the royal family was almost out the palace when a column on fire fell between Lloyd and Harumi and the emperor and empress. "Mother, Father!" Harumi cried. "Harumi!" Cried the empress. Hutchins ran up from behind the other side.

"This way Your Highnesses. Green Ninja, get Harumi out of here." He ordered. "But..." Harumi started to say. "Go on, sweetheart." said the emperor. Sadly Harumi followed Lloyd. "The mask!" he cried, when they saw it.

Harumi quickly grabbed it, and the two hurried outside. A member of the gang came in on a motorcycle, but Lloyd grabbed it, and he and the princess rode away from the palace.

* * *

They zipped through traffic with the Sons of Garmadon right on their tail. "They're still behind us." warned Harumi. "Hang on tight." said Lloyd, as he drove faster down the road. But as they drove, they hit a pothole, and Harumi dropped the Mask of Deception on the road.

"The mask!" she shouted. But one of the members, had already picked it up. "Never mind the mask, we need to get out of here." Lloyd answered. They drove out to the pier, where the Destiny's Bounty was docked.

The two quickly got off the motorcycle, and got on the boat. "Lloyd, I don't think we can sail away fast enough." Harumi pointed out. "Who said anything about sailing?" asked Lloyd. He pushed some buttons, and the Destiny's Bounty took off into the sky.

* * *

When morning arrived they flew the Destiny's Bounty to the palace where they saw a great deal of damage had been done. The picked up the rest of the Ninja who looked really tired. "Where are my parents, and Hutchins?" Harumi questioned.

"We thought they were with you." answered Cole. "We haven't seen them." added Zane. "I'm sorry, Princess, I think they're gone." Nya told her in a gentle voice. Harumi looked like she was about to cry.

Lloyd put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Harumi. You've still got us, we'll protect you." Lloyd told her.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. The Oni and the Dragon

**Chapter 3: The Oni and the Dragon**

The Destiny's Bounty flew away from New Ninjago City, and stopped in the middle of the ocean. Harumi stood out on the boat, taking in the fact that her parents were probably dead, and her home was destroyed, and taken over.

Lloyd came up behind her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her. Harumi turned around, and wiped away a couple tears. "I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in." she answered. "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but you're welcome to stay with us." Lloyd told her.

"Here on the Destiny's Bounty? You don't have another headquarters?" Harumi questioned. "It's too obvious. You need to stay out of sight, in case those Sons of Garmadon come looking for you." Lloyd explained.

"You think they might be coming for me?" Harumi questioned slightly frightened. "We can't take any chances." said Lloyd said. The two went to the deck, where the others were. "Hey, Harumi. I guess you're gonna be a our new "roomie" for a while." joked Cole, tying to liven the mood.

"Thank you all for letting me stay here." Harumi replied. "Don't worry, Your Highness, we'll keep you safe." assured Jay. "Well that may not be accurate, Jay. We don't know anything about the Sons of Garmadon." Zane pointed out.

"Zane's right we don't know anything about these guys." agreed Kai. "All we know is that they're after the three Oni masks, and they already have two." Nya mentioned. "Pixal's searched out, and there's no trace of where the third one is." said Zane.

"Well maybe we should put the masks aside, and focus on the group itself." Lloyd suggested, "We still don't know who the leader is." "Do you think it could be someone from our past?" Jay questioned.

"Uh, excuse me, but are those underpants?" asked Harumi, picking up a pair of blue underwear. Jay chuckled nervously, as he took them from her and hid them behind his back. "We usually pick up after ourselves. But our master got lost in time, and...they're Cole's." he sputtered.

"You gotta be kidding me." Cole remarked. "Be lucky they're clean." joked Kai. Harumi looked a bit disgusted by the joke. "We do have a lead, there's the member caught by police. He's still at the police station." Nya pointed out.

"He hasn't said a word since his arrest." Pixal said over the intercom. "Well if he won't talk for the cops maybe, he'll talk to some ninjas." replied Kai, cracking his knuckles. "You guys go on, I'll stay behind and help Harumi get settled in." said Nya.

"Thank you, and be careful, Ninjas." Harumi said. "Thanks, we'll be back later." Lloyd, answered, and they all left the boat, and got back into the city.

* * *

Before going to the police station, the Ninja made a quick stop. "Why are we at Mistake's tea shop?" asked Cole. "If this guy won't talk, then maybe Mistake has a special tea that can help." Lloyd explained.

"Good idea." complimented Jay. They went inside, and saw someone. "Excuse me, is Mistake around?" Asked Lloyd. "Who wants to know...oh Lloyd Garmadon and the Ninja." said the woman in the shop.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. You sound so grown up." Mistake pinched Lloyd's cheek. "Uh, it's nice to see you too Mistake." Lloyd replied, as the others snickered. "I'm sorry to hear about Master Wu." Mistake mentioned.

"Thanks, but we're not done looking yet. But first we have some business to take care of." Kai told her. "Let me guess, you've come for a special tea to make the captured member of the Sons of Garmadon talk?" she guessed.

"Wow, she's good." Zane whispered surprised. "I have just what you need in the back." Mistake went behind some beads, and as they waited Lloyd spotted something on the wall. It was a painting of a dragon, a tree in a circle, and a mysterious figure.

"Here you are, Truth Tea." said Mistake coming back, with a jar. "Mistake, what's that painting?" he wondered. "Ah, that painting tells the story of the Oni and the Dragon. But that's a story that hasn't been told in a very long time." Mistake explained.

"Could you tell it to us?" Kai questioned. "It's a long story." Mistake informed. "But we have to get to the police station." Zane pointed out. "You and Cole go, the rest of us will stay here." Lloyd commanded, giving them the jar.

* * *

At the station, Zane had prepared two mugs, one filled with coffee, and the other filled with the Truth Tea. "Now remember Cole, the mug in your right hand is the coffee, the mug in your left hand is the Truth Tea." Zane told him.

"Gotcha." Cole replied. But just as they were about to go into the interrogation room, a man who'd just been arrested tried to get away. He bumped into Cole, causing him to almost drop the mugs.

Zane used his ice powers to help catch the guy, and the two resumed their mission. "Ready?" Zane asked. "Uh..." Cole said looking at the mugs. He switched them, then finished his answer. "Yep."

Inside the room, a man in Sons of Garmadon clothes, big white hair, and a white mask on the floor sat at a table in handcuffs. "What do you want?" He asked. "Hello Mr. White Mask aka Luke Cunningham." Zane answered.

"We'd like some information on who you work for and with." Replied Cole. "Yeah, well I'd like an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii, but we all know that's not happening." Luke remarked. "Well how about a nice hot drink instead?" Cole offered.

"I'm not thirsty." Luke answered. Cole took a swig of his mug. "Ah, nothing like a nice cup of tea." He said. "I told you I'm not thirsty." Luke protested. "Would you just think the Truth Tea already?" Cole snapped, then he realized what he said.

"What?" Asked Luke confused. "Cole, you drank the wrong cup." Zane informed. "You think?" Cole harshly whispered back. "So you can't lie, huh? Do you wet the bed?" Luke interrogated. "When I was younger, but time to time I still have accidents, oop." Cole announced.

"(Chuckles), what type of power does the Green Ninja have?" "He's the elemental master of energy." Cole answered. "(Gasps), Zane do something, knock me out or something." he pleaded.

"(Laughs), the rest of the guys at Laughy's is gonna love this." Luke gloated. "The karaoke club?" asked Zane. It was Luke's turn to eat his words. "Ha, who's the blabbermouth now?" remarked Cole.

"Cole, we better go, before you say anything else." Zane informed, dragging Cole outside.

* * *

Back at Mistake's Tea Shop, Mistake had served Kai, Jay, and Lloyd tea before she told them the story. "Thanks for the tea, Mistake." said Kai. "Yeah, what kind is it?" asked Jay. "Enlightenment Tea, it'll help you envision the story." Mistake explained. "Can you tell it now?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes. Long ago before time had a name, there was the realm of the Oni and the Dragon. Dragons had the power to create, while the Oni had the power to destroy. The two sides were constantly at war with each other. Then a child a born of both realms, the child understood that both powers needed each other to balance each other out. But the Dragons and Oni each wanted the child to take their side. So the child left to create a new realm, Ninjago." Mistake told.

"Wait you mean the first Spinjitzu master, my grandfather is the child of the Oni and Dragon?" Lloyd asked shocked. "Yep." Mistake answered simply. "Then that means you're part Oni and Dragon." Jay pointed out.

"As I was saying, the first Spinjitzu master went on to have two sons. He hoped that he'd escape the war in his new realm, but the Oni part of first son, Garmadon took him over, and it was up to Wu to combat him, with some help of course." she continued.

"That's us." Kai pointed out. "Anyway, the most powerful ninja, the Green Ninja stopped Lord Garmadon with the strongest weapon possible; the love of his son. But even with the evil gone, there's still a void that was left." finished Mistake.

"The Sons of Garmadon." said Kai. "Any they're after the three Oni masks, great terror is upon us." "What happens when the masks are together?" questioned Lloyd. "Together, the masks will be able to bring Lord Garmadon back from the dead." Mistake informed.

The three were shocked. "And it won't be the man you know, this Garmadon will be pure evil with not even a drop of love in his heart."

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, Nya was just about finished helping Harumi getting settled in. "Thanks again for helping, Nya." Harumi replied sitting on her temporary bed. "No problem, let me just get you some pajamas." Nya said, going over to her bed.

Harumi then placed a picture of her and her parents on the wall, where the other Ninjas had their pictures. "Here you go, these are some of my extra." Nya said, giving her some silver pajamas. "Thanks, you know this kind of reminds me of a summer camp." Harumi mentioned.

"It is kinda of, but just as a warning, my brother can snore sometimes." Nya warned. "(Giggles), thanks for the warning." replied Harumi. Then she looked around the sleeping quarters. It was much different than her regular bedroom.

Now she didn't want to sound spoiled, but she'd lived in the palace ever since she was a baby, and it was what she was used to. "You know, I've always wanted to spend a night away from the palace, but I never thought it'd be under these circumstances." she said.

"Don't worry, Harumi. The we Ninja have always been in tons of tough situations before, but it always turned out all right." Nya comforted. "Thank you. By the way I was wondering about Lloyd." Harumi tried to say, but they were interrupted.

"Guys." said Lloyd coming in. "Oh, Lloyd you're back." Harumi said surprised. "Where are Zane and Cole?" he asked. "They haven't come back yet, what's up?" Nya replied. "We just learned why the Sons of Garmadon want the Oni masks, they want to resurrect my father." Lloyd explained.

Harumi and Nya gasped.

* * *

In New Ninjago City, the Sons of Garmadon were hanging out inside and outside Laughy's. Ultraviolet and the mysterious member who was dressed in red and black pulled up on their motorcycles, and everyone let them through.

"Luke Cunningham was right, this is their meeting place." observed Zane. "Well I'm ready for action." Cole said, coming out of a dumpster dressed differently. He wore a hat, no shirt, a torn black vest, black pants, and a fake mustache.

"Cole?" asked Zane confused. "I'm not Cole, I'm Rocky Dangerbuff." Cole introduced. "Why are you dressed like that?" "We need a cover, they can't find out we're Ninja. Where's your disguise?" Cole replied.

Zane pressed a button, and he changed from his robotic nindroid look, to a regular person wearing Sons of Garmadon clothes. "Ready." he said. "Wait you need a cover name too, how about Snake Jaguar?" Cole suggested.

"I like it." Zane answered. "Great, now let's do this." said Cole, as they strode inside. Inside the club there was lots of hustle and bustle, they were playing pool, singing karaoke, and roughhousing, Ultraviolet and the other guy were up on the second floor.

Cole and Zane went to the bar, and saw a familiar face. "Dareth?" Cole asked. "Cole, Zane, boy am I glad to see you guys." Dareth replied. "What are you doing here?" questioned Zane. "I bought this place hoping to start a great new business, but these Sons of Garmadon are ruining business, they won't leave." Dareth explained.

On the little stage, two non members of the Sons of Garmadon were singing, and Ultraviolet didn't like it. She gave a signal to a member, and the two civilians were thrown out. "See, you've gotta help me." Dareth pleaded.

"Sorry, but we can't blow our cover, we need to get those guys to trust us." Cole explained, referring to the two upstairs. "You mean Ultraviolet and Mr. E?" asked Dareth. "That's his name?" asked Zane.

"Yeah, but good luck talking to them. Mr. E doesn't speak, and Ultraviolet's crazy." Dareth warned. "Hey, bartender, where's my drink?" demanded a member. "Gotta go." said Dareth, and he went back to work.

"So what are we gonna do if we can't talk to them?" asked Cole. "Let me go through some scenarios in my database." Zane answered. About a minute later he spoke. "All right, I've got an idea, but it's dangerous." he said.

"Lay it on me." said Cole, taking a sip of a drink. "You gotta sing." Cole spit out his drink. "What, you've gotta be kidding me." he protested. "Cole, you're the son of a Royal Blacksmith, and went to a performing arts school. You gotta do this, it's the only way." Zane persuaded.

Cole sucked it in, and then went on stage. As he adjusted the microphone, everyone looked at him. "Hey everyone, name's Rocky Dangerbuff, and here's a _bad_ little number." he said. He tossed a coin to Zane, who put it in the jukebox.

"Song 159." he told Zane. Zane put in the coin, and picked the song, but the tune that came out was an old 50s song. "No, not that one." Cole cried, but everyone was still looking at him, so he began singing, "Glow Little Glowworm".

Everyone began laughing, while Ultraviolet and Mr. E looked annoyed. Through Zane's cameras, the others on the Destiny's Bounty could see what was happening. "What the heck is he doing?" Jay asked, as he watched Cole sing.

"Beats me, but I hope Zane's recording this." Kai answered. "Zane says he has an idea on how to gain the trust of the Sons of Garmadon, but we must trust him." Pixal voice explained. As Cole kept singing, the laughing went to booing, and they started throwing things at him.

As Cole tried to dodge the items, his fake mustache fell off. "Hey, he's one of the Ninja." a member pointed out. "Get him!" yelled another. As they tried to attack him, Cole cried out for Zane to help.

"Find this Zane and take him too." Zane ordered. The others couldn't believe it when they saw Zane letting them drag Cole away. "What's Zane thinking?" asked Harumi. "I can't get in touch with him." Pixal told them.

"We can't lose this lead." Nya pointed out. "Zane told us to trust him." added Lloyd. "Well I'm not waiting." Kai replied, pulling on his hood, and the others began to follow. "Pixal, keep an eye on Harumi." Lloyd commanded.

"You got it." Pixal answered. "I don't need a nanny." Harumi protested. "We can't take any chances." Lloyd told her. "I know how you feel, but he's right. We can't take the chance of letting these guys capture you too." Nya reasoned.

Knowing they were right, Harumi stayed back.

* * *

In the city, the Sons of Garmadon were just about to leave with Cole tied up, when they saw the Ninja coming. "Ninjas!" warned a member. Immediately a fight broke off, there was kicking, punching, hitting, and the Ninja used their elemental powers.

They manage to get Mr. E off his motorcycle, and chased him, but he still had the Mask of Vengeance. The chase continued through alleyways and on rooftops. When Lloyd caught up to him, it was an intense fight.

He managed to push him, and Mr. E was now dangling from the roof. But before he could finished him off, Lloyd was pinned to the wall with two triangular shaped weapons. He looked up, and saw that it was Zane who threw them.

"Quickly, there's not much time." Zane said, he helped Mr. E, and the two hurried away. The other Ninja freed Lloyd, and were just about to go after them, when Lloyd stopped them. "Stop." he said.

"What, why?" asked Jay. "Zane's plan to gain their trust, he just did it." Lloyd explained. On the road, the Sons of Garmadon, were getting away on their motorcycles. "You're taking this guy with us?" questioned Ultraviolet.

Mr. E who had Zane behind him, nodded.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	4. Snake Jaguar

**Chapter 4: Snake Jaguar**

As Zane rode on an underground train with the Sons of Garmadon, he was thinking back to when he first met Master Wu. He still lived with his father in the woods, and while he was chopping wood one day, his father/creator, Dr. Julian brought Wu to him.

Wu told Zane that he was sure one day he'd be able to do great things and help a lot of people. Zane's thoughts were interrupted when he saw that their train was about to crash with another train. The others began laughing, but Zane was worried they were going to crash.

But right before they could crash, the train car turned, and went into a hidden a hidden tunnel. Meanwhile above ground, the rest of the Ninja were trying to get in contact with Zane or Cole. "Pixal, any luck?" asked Lloyd, as he rode on top of a cable car.

"Nothing, when they went underground I lost contact." Pixal explained. "If their hideout's underground, then Cole's probably being held captive down there. I'm going in." Lloyd told her. He jumped down from the cable car, bounced off the side of a building, and landed on the ground.

"Hey look son, there's the Green Ninja." said a man to his son. The son looked up, and when he saw Lloyd, he quickly pulled out a pen and his autograph book. "Hey, Green Ninja, can I get your autograph?" the son asked.

With a jump and a flip, Lloyd grabbed the pen and book. "Make it out to Billy." the boy told him. Lloyd quickly wrote in the book, gave the things back to the boy, and ran off. Billy looked in the book and saw what Lloyd had written.

"To Billy, from Lloyd Garmadon aka the Green Ninja." "This is the best day ever." Billy told his dad.

* * *

Back on the Destiny's Bounty, the others were keeping in contact with Lloyd. But Kai was finding it hard to work, because Nya was making a lot of noise below deck. "Hey sis, do you think you could keep it down, down there?" he asked her.

"Hey bro, I'm trying to get a bike together so Zane has a chance to actually blend in." Nya snarked back. "Oh right, sorry." Kai apologized. "Harumi could you pass me the electric tork wrench?" Nya asked the princess.

"Of course, here you go." Harumi answered, handing her a tool. "Oh no, honey, that's a dork multiplier." Nya replied. Harumi looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess when you're a princess you don't learn much about tools." she admitted.

"Don't worry, stick with me and I'll show you the ropes." Nya said, leading her away. "Okay." replied Harumi following her.

* * *

Underground, Cole was locked in a cage. He tried using his super strength, but he couldn't break through the bars. "Drat, it's Venge Stone. The only thing that elemental powers don't work on." Cole told himself.

"Be careful with this thing." a voice said. Cole saw two members carrying a box covered with a red blanket. "I am. This is the key to the third mask we're talking about." the other member told the other.

"Key to the third mask?" Cole asked himself. "I can't wait to see Lord Garmadon again." "It'll be a treat to have him back." "You mean it'll be a disaster." The two laughed together. "Lord Garmadon, they're gonna bring him back?"

"Hey you, hasn't anyone ever told you it's weird to talk to yourself?" one of the members informed Cole. "I don't talk myself. I only think out loud, and that's only when there's something to think out loud about..." Cole explained, but then he realized he _was_ talking to himself.

Ultraviolet and Mr. E had taken Zane into what looked like their recreation room. Other members of the gang were playing pool, throwing knives at a dartboard, and just goofing around. The two threw him on the floor, and when he looked up he saw just an ordinary looking man.

"Uh, you're the big guy?" Zane asked him. A large booming laughter came from behind him, Zane looked and saw an enormous man with big muscles and small head laughing. "So you want in with the Sons of Garmadon." he said to Zane.

He growled at Zane, trying to intimidate him, but Zane just snarled back. Everyone looked impressed at how Zane wasn't intimidated. "So you're in charge of this gang?" Zane questioned. "No, no, no. I just decide who's in and who's out in these group. The name's Killow, and you're Snake Jaguar." the man explained.

"I am." Zane relied. "And to be a Son of Garmadon, you need to race. Everyone, what do you say, should we take him to the Teeth?" Killow announced. The others cheered, but Zane looked confused. "Except there's one thing." Zane pointed out.

"And what's that?" Ultraviolet wanted to know. "I don't have a bike." Zane answered. "(Laughs), you want to be in biker game but you don't have a bike?" Killow laughed. "I shoved it down those Ninja's throats." Zane informed him.

"In that case, you can use Ultraviolet's." Killow said. "What. But I want to race too." Ultraviolet protested. "The Eye, wants you to stay here." Killow told her. "The Eye?" Zane whispered confused. In Cole's cell, the two were guarding him when Ultraviolet came.

"I need to talk to him, alone." she ordered. Slightly frightened, the two left. "What do you want, Violet?" asked Cole, annoyed. She made sure no one was looking, and then Ultraviolet transformed back into Zane.

"Zane, boy am I glad to see you." Cole replied. "Glad to see you're okay. I'm just about in the Sons of Garmadon, but I need to race first." Zane explained. "And I just found out they want to bring back Garmadon, the original evil one."

"You need to break out of here, and get back to the others. And I need to get back to the race." Zane answered. Suddenly they heard the real Ultraviolet coming, Zane hid while Cole quickly pretended nothing had happened.

* * *

In the tunnel everyone was one their motorcycles, and Ultraviolet was going to tell them when to go. "Now Snake Jaguar, there's only one rule with us." Killow told Zane. "That there are no rules?" Zane guessed.

"You're pretty sharp." Killow complimented. "GO!" Ultraviolet shouted, and they were all off. With a roar of engines, all the bikes and bikers took off. A payphone rang, and Ultraviolet answered it.

"What!?" she asked rudely. "Oh, I'm sorry, boss. What, I'll let Killow know." She used her headset, to get in touch with him. "Killow, Snake Jaguar, he's a member of the Ninja." she informed. "A spy? I'll handle this." Killow to her.

He then turned to some of the real members. "Make sure the new guy doesn't finish this." he whispered. The others understood, and started doing all they could to make sure Zane couldn't finished.

They rammed him, tried to push him off his bike, and even tried setting him on fire. Then they came out of the tunnel, and rode on the streets of the city. A police car spotted the bikers, and drove off after them.

* * *

"And this is a socket wrench, and these are needle nosed pliers." Nya told Harumi. "Gee it's very interesting, learning all these tools." Harumi said. "Yeah, whether you're a ninja or a princess knowing which tool can do the job is a necessity." Nya explained.

"Thank you for showing me this Nya. By the way I was hoping I could talk to you, you know girl to girl?" Harumi spoke. "Sure what's up?" asked Nya. "You've known Lloyd for a long time, what type of guy would you say he is?"

"Hmm, that's hard to say I guess you could say he's strong, kinda sensitive, but he's a great guy." "I see, you think he would go...for a princess?" Harumi questioned. Nya smiled for she knew where this was going.

"I think he would. But be patient with him." Nya answered. Harumi smiled, then Zane's voice came on over the screen. "Hello, anyone there?" he asked. "Harumi and I are here, Zane what's up?" said Nya.

"I think my cover may be blown, but the person in charge of the Sons of Garmadon is called the Eye." Zane told them. "The Eye, what kind of name is that?" Harumi wondered. "Hold on, I'm sending a new bike to you now. But where's Cole." Nya wondered.

* * *

Cole was still trying to pick the lock, but it was no use, he needed the key. "Great, now what. Oh, great I'm talking to myself again." he said to himself. Then he got an idea, he began singing "Glow Little Glowworm", very loudly.

A guard who was keeping watch outside the door, heard it, and tried to block out the singing. But it was no use, Cole kept singing louder and louder, until the guard couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the door, and ran up to the cage.

"Would you shut up!?" he shouted. "Sure, just one thing first." Cole told him. He punched him in the face, knocking him out, and Cole then stole the key, and unlocked the cage. When he got out, he looked at the door that held the key to the finding the third mask.

"Maybe it's best if we had that key." He whispered to himself. Back on the road the Sons of Garmadon were riding into a stopped traffic jam. Zane got stopped behind a car, and had to catch up to them on foot. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." He told the other cars.

In one of the cars, Billy and his parents were waiting for the traffic to move. "Hey look, son. There's the Ice Ninja." His dad pointed out. Billy looked up from his phone, and saw Zane right outside his window.

Excited, Billy quickly rolled down his window. "Hey, Ice Ninja, quick selfie?" he asked. Zane looked him, and then quickly smiled. Billy snapped the picture, and Zane went back to running. "Thanks." Billy called.

Soon he heard a noise from above, and saw the Destiny's Bounty lowering the bike Nya fixed up. "Thanks." he called. "Do you think you can catch up to them?" Nya asked. "I know I can." Zane answered.

He got on the bike, and drove off after the Sons of Garmadon.

* * *

Back with Cole he'd just opened the door which had the key to the last mask in it. "What kind of key would be in a box this big?" he wondered. He took off the red blanket, and was surprised that he saw a pair of eyes.

"What the...a baby?" He took the blanket completely off, and a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby smiled and cooed at Cole. "Sorry little guy, but I was looking for a key. I need to go now, so...see you around." Cole told him.

He turned around to leave, but the baby started crying. It was hard to ignore, and eventually, he gave in. "Oh, all right." Cole told the baby. "Well at least I won't be talking to myself anymore."

"You seriously thought this was going to be this easy?" Ultraviolet asked him, stepping into the doorway. The baby started crying again. "Isn't he precious, he's gonna take us right to the third mask." Ultraviolet told him.

"How is a baby gonna get you a mask?" Cole wondered. "You must be the stupid ninja." Ultraviolet remarked, he snatched the baby away. But Cole snatched him back. They began fighting over the baby, and then Cole told her.

"Lord Garmadon wasn't that bad a guy." "Maybe so, but this one is going to be." Ultraviolet explained. Cole managed to grab the baby, then slammed the door in Ultraviolet's face.

The baby laughed, and Cole left with him.

* * *

The Sons of Garmadon had ridden out of the city and into the desert. They were still trying keep Zane from finishing but the nindroid wasn't going down without a fight. He used the weapons on his motorcycle to get through the obstacles, and he managed to catch up to Killow and Mr. E.

Killow put on the Mask of Deception, and used its' powers to cause a rock slide. Zane managed to dodge them, until he came neck and neck with Mr. E. With a hard shove, he knocked Zane off his bike.

As he slowly got up from his fall, he changed back to his robot form, and saw that Mr. E was short circuiting. "Y-you're a nindroid too." Zane whispered.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and don't forget about my other story new girl in Ninjago**


	5. Dead Man's Squall

**Chapter 5: Dead Man's Squall  
**

Up in the Destiny's Bounty, Nya, Jay, Kai, Harumi, and Lloyd were still looking for Zane. "I don't see him." Nya observed. "Maybe he caught up with the other members." suggested Jay. "Hey, guys you there?" asked Cole's voice over the intercom.

"We're here, Cole. Where are you?" asked Kai. "I'm just on the streets of the city." Cole told them. Suddenly they heard cooing. "What was that?" wondered Lloyd. "Uh, just come pick me up, I'll explain when you get here." Cole explained.

"Pixal, to the city, and quickly." Nya said. "Right away." Pixal answered. The ship sailed away from the desert, and to the city. When they got to the city, and saw Cole, they were surprised to see him holding a baby.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Cole replied, getting on the ship. "Where did that come from?" Jay wondered, referring to the baby. The baby cooed and smiled when he saw the other Ninja and Harumi.

"The Sons of Garmadon had him, they said this baby is the key to finding the third mask." Cole explained. "But who's baby is this?" asked Harumi. "I don't know, but we can't let the Sons of Garmadon get him."

"Well we'll take the baby with us for now, but as soon as all this is over, we try to find his family." Lloyd announced. "Great, how's Zane doing?" "We have to get back to the desert, and check on him." Jay answered.

* * *

Zane and Mr. E were now facing off with each other. "Who are you, are you the Eye?" Zane questioned. But Mr. E charged at him, Zane tried to block, but he was hit hard. The two battled, Zane tried, but Mr. E was advanced, and kept getting off hits.

Just when it looks like Zane was gonna be defeated, he used his ice powers to freeze him. "Now are you the Eye, if not who is?" Zane questioned. But Mr. E broke out of the ice, and gave him an uppercut hit right in the face.

He fell back, his systems had taken quite a beating, and eventually shut down. The last thing Zane remembered seeing was Mr. E standing over him, and opening up his chest component.

* * *

The others looked around the desert, until they finally found him. Cole, Lloyd, Nya, and Jay quickly lowered themselves down, and looked their friend over. "Zane, can you hear me?" asked Lloyd. Zane didn't say a word.

"He's got bad injuries, we better get him back on the ship." Nya told them. "Pixal, send the gurney down." Called Lloyd. Pixal did so, and after Zane was placed on it, he was lifted up, and the others followed him.

In a room on the Destiny's Bounty, Zane was lying on a table connected to a computer. "How's he look, Pixal?" Kai questioned. "He's sustained many injuries to his systems." Pixal told them. "Will he be okay?" Jay wondered.

"I've done all I can, but he'll have to reboot himself." she explained. "Isn't there anything else that can be done?" Harumi wondered. "The only thing we can do is find the last mask before the Sons of Garmadon." Lloyd told them.

"And we need to keep the baby away from them." Nya pointed out. "How could a baby be a key?" asked Kai. "I don't know, but that's what they said." Cole answered. "Then we gotta get as far from here as possible." Jay mentioned.

"But what about the city? We can't just leave it." Cole pointed out. "We don't have a choice. Besides Samurai X is there to protect it, while we're gone." Lloyd answered. And with that the ship flew away from the city.

* * *

While Nya stayed behind with Zane, the rest of the Ninja were in the sleeping quarters dealing with a crisis, which was trying to stop the baby from crying. "Try giving him something to drink." advised Lloyd, giving the baby to Cole.

"I tried everything, milk, juice, water, we doesn't want any of it." Cole answered, giving him to Jay. "Well what else could he want?" Jay asked, giving the baby to Kai. "How would I know. Ask him." Kai replied, giving him back to Jay.

"He can't talk yet, he's a baby." Cole reminded Kai. "Maybe he needs his diaper changed." suggested Jay, giving the baby to Cole. "Do we even have any diapers?" Cole wondered. "We're Ninja, what would we do with diapers?" asked Lloyd.

"Let's use one of our hoods instead." suggested Jay. "Who's hood?" wondered Kai. "Let's draw straws. Shortest one gives up their hood." Lloyd told them. Suddenly, they heard singing.

"Hush a bye, and goodnight, and may your dreams be wonderful. Hush a bye and goodnight, may your dream sweet dreams, hush a bye, hush a bye, and goodnight to you. May your dreams be as wonderful, as you." Harumi sang softly to the baby.

The baby cooed, and then went to sleep. "Wow, you really know how to take care of babies." complimented Cole. "Oh, he's just sleepy. After all this excitement, I don't blame him. He should go to sleep now." Harumi explained.

She set him back in his little makeshift crib, and left the room. She and Lloyd went up to the deck, and Harumi looked out at the beyond. "Well, it looks like I'm finally gonna get my wish." she replied.

Lloyd remembered she told him she always wanted to see the world outside New Ninjago City. "Yes you will." he answered. "It's kinda scary, I mean we have no idea what's out there." "That's part of exploring, you never know what's gonna be there."

"Well, I'm glad I have you and the other Ninja here." Harumi said gratefully. Lloyd smiled at her, then he realized how close they were to each other. "Uh, I better go and see if, uh, I need to go that way." Lloyd sputtered quickly, as he hurried away.

Harumi smiled. "Nya was right, he is shy." she whispered. Back in the sleeping quarters, Cole was keeping an eye on the baby. He had to admit, the baby was really cute. But then the baby started fussing.

"Uh oh, don't do that." Cole pleaded. The baby started crying. "Please don't cry. Oh how do people do this? Look at me I'm not crying." Cole said. But the baby kept crying. "Oh, okay. But I'm only gonna do this once." he told the baby.

He started singing "Glow Little Glowworm", and tickling the baby. He giggled when Cole ticked him. "So you like that, well maybe I'll sing a little more." Cole kept singing, and as he saw something on the baby's blanket.

* * *

On the deck, Nya and Jay were steering the ship. "Looks like we're heading into a storm." Jay pointed out. Up ahead there were dark clouds and flashes of lightening. "Don't worry, the Destiny's Bounty can get through it." Nya assured.

"Nya, Jay, I've found something you better hear." Pixal's voice said. They went over and a few of the others came to listen. "I intercepted a message Zane recorded between Mr. E and the Eye." she answered.

"What's it say?" asked Kai. "It's encrypted, but I've managed to decipher it." Pixal explained. The message played over the computer. "The trap is complete." it said. "Trap, what trap?" wondered Jay.

"Can you track it?" Lloyd asked Pixal. "I'm already doing that. But the storm's interfering with the system." Pixal answered. "Well can't we just leave the storm?" Harumi suggested. "Not a good idea, the storm's keeping the Sons of Garmadon from finding us." Nya replied.

"Nya's right. We keep going." Lloyd announced. "But where?" wondered Jay. "How about here?" Cole spoke up. Everyone looked at him and saw that he was holding up the baby's blanket, only there was a map on the other side.

* * *

At dinner over spaghetti and meatballs, they discussed the map. "But why would the baby be wrapped in a map?" asked Kai. "Probably didn't have any diapers." Cole suggested. "This looks like the center of Ninjago." Harumi said, looking at the map.

"And that X could represent where the third mask is." Nya proposed. "I know that place, my mom told me about it. It's called Prime Evil's Eye." Lloyd said. "What's that?" asked Jay. "It's a vast wilderness of death, people go in, but they don't come out." Lloyd explained.

"Sounds like the perfect place to hide something." remarked Nya. Jay, who was trying to get his last meatball with his fork, almost had it. "I've got you now." he told it, and he jabbed his fork right into...Kai's hand!

Kai froze with pain, while Cole covered the baby's eyes. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me..." Jay apologized. "No, just..no." Kai winced.

* * *

While Zane he was still lying unconscious, when something broke out of his chest compartment. A spider-like robot, crawled out, and made its' way into the wall. Back at the table, Cole was just about to have a sip of some tea when the baby started fussing.

"What's wrong, now little guy?" he asked. The baby continued to fuss, and not knowing what else to do, Cole let him have a sip of his tea. The baby sipped and sipped it. "What are you doing?" asked Nya.

"Giving him a drink." Cole answered. "So you're giving him your tea, babies can't drink tea." Nya replied. "Well he seems to like it." Suddenly, the lights went out and the ship hit turbulence. "What the?" asked Jay.

"We gotta get to the bridge." Lloyd said, he grabbed the blanket map, and everyone went back upstairs. There they saw that all the monitors were off. "What's going on?" questioned Cole. "Maybe it's a blackout." Kai suggested.

"The back up generators would've kicked in." Nya pointed out. "She's right, this is something else. Pixal are you there?" Lloyd said. "I'm here, and we have an emergency situation. I've picked up a foreign entity in the system." Pixal warned.

"Entity, what kind of entity?" asked Harumi. "Whatever it is, it's hacked out system, I can't control the ship." Pixal explained. "How did something even get in here?" Cole. Everyone turned their eyes to Zane, and saw where the little robot had escaped from.

"The trap. Mr. E implanted something in Zane, and then let it loose here." Lloyd realized. "Something's approaching the ship." Pixal informed. "Who is it?" asked Kai. "Samurai X." "Great, he can help us." said Cole.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Pixal said. "Why?" asked Kai. "My system's been taken over." "What does that have to do with anything?" wondered Nya. "Well, I suppose now would be a good time to confess that...I'm Samurai X." Pixal admitted.

"What?" asked Lloyd. "Come again?" questioned Kai. "No way." remarked Jay. "Seriously?" wondered Cole. "Wow." said Harumi. "Excuse me?" added Nya. Outside they saw a laser beam, which hit one of the rotors.

"I may not know much about boats, but I'm pretty sure we needed that." Haurmi replied. "The suit's going for the other rotor. If we loose it, it's disaster." Nya informed. "Nya try and find the entity, Jay control the lightening, the rest of us get ready for a little battle." Lloyd ordered.

Everyone went to their stations, Cole stopped by the sleeping quarters to put the baby in his crib. "Don't worry, little buddy. I'll be back before you know it." he told the infant. He joined the others on the deck where the searched the sky for Samurai X.

"Harumi, you'll be needing this." Lloyd told her, handing her a sword. "But I don't know how to fight like you guys." she said. "You're gonna have to if you want to live." said Kai. "Well, I am a fast learner." she replied.

They used their elemental powers to find Samurai X, and when they did, they tried to take the suit down. In the bridge Nya searched for the entity, but it snuck up on her and attacked her. The others battled Samurai X, when the suit landed on the deck.

The suit almost got Lloyd, but Harumi knocked his weapon out of the way. The two smiled at each other, but the moment was interrupted when Samurai X grabbed Harumi and jumped off the ship with her.

Lloyd jumped down after him. "Let her go!" he shouted. "There's no Samurai X or Pixal anymore only the Eye." said an automated voice. Lloyd stabbed the suit damaging it, Pixal ejected herself from the suit, leaving Lloyd and Harumi free falling to the ground.

"You could've thought that through a little more." Haurmi told him. "I know." Lloyd answered.

* * *

Pixal landed on the ship's deck, and pulled out a sword. "I thought you were our friend." Jay remarked. "Sorry to have to do this, Pixal." Kai apologized, the three pulled out their weapons and charged at her.

Back with Lloyd and Harumi, he made his way to her. "Lloyd, what are we gonna do?" she cried. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." he told her. He got her out of the hand, and put her in the suit.

"It'll break your fall." he said. "But what about you?" she asked. "That doesn't matter." he answered. He let go of the suit, and tried to use the blanket at a makeshift parachute, but it didn't work very well.

He and Harumi fell into the jungle and landed hard on the ground. On the Destiny's Bounty, Nya was battling the spider robot. "Get away from me, you creepy robot." she told the robot, while trying to keep it away from her face.

Suddenly, a sword came flying through the air, and destroyed the robot. Nya looked up, and saw that Zane was awake. "What happened?" he asked. "You've missed a lot, but you're in for a nice surprise." Nya told him.

"The entity has been successfully removed, my system will be rebooted in thirty seconds." Pixal's voice said, on the computer. Outside, the rest of the Ninja were still battling Pixal's body. "Drop your weapon." Jay commanded her.

"Be happy to." the automated voice said, and she threw the sword in the direction of the second rotor. After that she regained control of her body. When the sword hit the rotor, the ship started to fall like a rock.

"We're gonna crash!" cried Jay. "Any ideas anyone?" Kai asked, no one said anything, "Me either." "Maybe the rain could slow us down?" suggested Zane. "Good idea." said Nya. She went to the front of the boat, and used her elemental power.

The rain slowed the ship down, as they headed for the ground. "Brace yourselves!" Nya called to the others. Everyone held onto something, but Cole heard the baby crying. He raced downstairs to the sleeping quarters, grabbed the baby, and held him tightly.

The ship tore through some trees, until it landed on the ground. Shaken everyone got to their feet. "Is everyone all right?" asked Jay, as he helped Nya up. Luckily everyone was. "Are you okay, little buddy?" Cole asked the baby.

The baby smiled and cooed at him. "Zane?" asked Pixal's voice. Zane turned around, and smiled. Pixal took of her helmet to reveal her face. "It was you, all this time. How come you didn't tell me?" Zane said surprised.

"I needed to keep my alter ego to myself, so you all wouldn't be harmed." Pixal explained. "Please Pixal, we both know you wanted to be out of my head." Zane told her. "That too." she replied. "From now on, no more secrets between us."

"Agreed." The two hugged tightly. Harumi and Lloyd were miles away from the ship, and Lloyd had hurt his arm. So Harumi used the blanket as a sling. "Thanks, Harumi. But it looks like the two of us are on our own." said Lloyd, looking around the jungle.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review (Sorry quimby, but I liked that Samurai was Pixal so I let that stay the same)**


	6. The Eye

**Chapter 6: The Eye  
**

Harumi and Lloyd were currently running through the jungle, being chased by a giant dinosaur-like monster. They hid out in a ditch, and waited till he went away to come out. "Are you okay?" Harumi asked Lloyd as they got out.

"I'm okay. (Winces)." Lloyd said back. The blanket was coming a little lose, and his arm still needed support. "Here let me help." Harumi tightened the sling blanket, around Lloyd's neck and arm. "Better?"

"Much, thanks. Come on, we better get moving." he told her. "But Lloyd, shouldn't we try and find the others? I mean this is a jungle, and your arm still seems pretty bad." Harumi wondered. "We can't. The Sons of Garmadon are gonna be looking for that mask too, we need to get there first." Lloyd answered.

So the two went on off into the jungle.

* * *

Back at the Destiny's Bounty, the rest of the Ninja were fixing up the ship, and looking for Lloyd and Harumi. Zane was using is scanners to see if he could locate them. "Any luck?" Pixal asked him. "Nothing, the jungle is too dense." Zane replied.

"Should we go out and look for them?" Pixal suggested. "No, then we'd get lost too. After we get the ship up and running again we'll search for them by air." Zane explained. While Kai and Jay were doing repairs, Cole was still cooing the baby.

"Hey guys, do you think this little guy looks like a Cole Jr.?" he thought out loud. "Will you please put the baby down, and give us a hand here?" Jay interrogated. "Zane, try starting the engine again." Kai told Zane, through his headset.

But there was just static. "Great, there's no signal out here." he groaned. They heard growling and roaring in the distance. "What was that?" asked Cole. Everything was silent, until the sound of static scared them.

"You guys there?" Zane asked over the intercom. "Yeah, any luck with the signals?" Kai replied. "Not yet, we're gonna have to get to a higher level." Zane explained. Pixal tried to start the ship, but and one of the rotors got started, but it backfired.

"Oh great, we're lost in an uncharted jungle, Lloyd and Harumi are missing, we're surrounded by who knows what kind of man eating animals, and now this happens." Jay complained. "You know, guys I think Jay could use a diaper change." joked Cole.

"Very funny." Jay remarked. Then they heard something else coming towards them. It was Nya, flying in the Samurai X suit. "Hey, guys, look what I found." she said. "You found my, er, your suit." Pixal replied.

"Don't worry about it, Pixal." Nya told her, as she climbed out. "You're Samurai X now." Pixal smiled at hearing that. "I also found this. Lloyd and Harumi left a note, they're going to find the third mask." Nya told them, holding a leaf with writing on it.

"At least they're okay." Said Kai. And everyone went back to work.

* * *

In another part of the jungle, the Sons of Garmadon were in their bikes going after the third mask. "The Eye said the Destiny's Bounty went down, just as planned." Said Ultraviolet. "Now we just gotta get to the temple, where the mask is." Killow added.

"But um..." One of the members spoke. "What's wrong?" Asked Killow in a demanding voice. "What about the stories? You know the ones where the people who go in don't come back out, and the monsters?" The member explained.

Killow got off his bike, and grabbed him by the collar. "You'll face worse consequences if you disobey an order from the Eye." Killow threatened. He threw him onto the ground. "Then let's ride!" Cried Ultraviolet, and they all rode off.

* * *

Back with Lloyd and Harumi, she was clearing a path through the jungle with a sword with Lloyd following her. "Trekking through a jungle full of unknown creatures, not knowing what ahead of us, the hot sun over us, and bugs flying around us. Is this what adventure feels like?" Harumi said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lloyd answered. "It's amazing." Harumi replied. Lloyd smiled at her, then spoke up. "According to the map we have to go down the Black River, but before that we need to go through Strangler's Path."

"Strangler's Path, that doesn't sound good." Harumi answered worriedly. "Don't worry, a lot of these places have scary names just scare people away." Lloyd assured her. But as they walked, some plants snuck up behind them, and grabbed Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Harumi cried, running after him. Before the plants could drag him any further, Harumi threw the sword, and the plants off him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "(Pants), I think so. But that plant almost got me." Lloyd answered out of breath.

"I'm so glad I didn't hit you with the sword, I just panicked and had to think fast." "It's okay, you have pretty good aim." Lloyd commented. "Thanks." said Harumi, and she pecked him on the cheek. When she pulled away she was shocked by what she did, while Lloyd was dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." she apologized. "No it's okay, it's fine, it's...let's keep going." Lloyd sputtered. "Right, is your arm feeling better?" "Yeah." he said, and they walked on.

* * *

Pixal and Zane were on the bridge working on the computer system. "Any luck turning it on?" Zane asked. "No." Pixal answered exasperated. "Is something wrong, you don't sound like yourself?" Zane questioned.

"No, not really, I mean yes. Zane I need to ask you something really important, but can you be honest with your answer?" Pixal replied. "We share a heart, so you can ask me anything." Zane told her.

"Was I better inside the computer?" Pixal wondered. Zane was confused. "What do you mean by that?" "I can handle the truth. Because I want to be a good member of the Ninja, but I don't want to go back inside the computer. I like my body, but if you feel I should go..." Pixal explained.

"The decision is yours to make, Pixal. And I really like actually seeing you." Zane said sincerely. "Thank you." Pixal replied, and the two went back to work.

* * *

The Sons of Garmadon were riding through the jungle, when they came to a canyon. Killow put on the Mask of Deception, and used it's powers to control the rocks around him, and create a bridge.

The other members of the Ninja were busy with repairs cleaning the Destiny's Bounty. "Do you Lloyd and Harumi are okay out there?" Cole thought out loud. "Oh, I'm sure they're fine." replied Kai.

"Yeah, they seem to look out for each other." agreed Jay. "Yeah, they're definitely getting close. You think Lloyd can handle being a ninja and a prince?" joked Cole. Everyone laughed. "Can someone pass me the pliers?" he asked.

Jay looked for the pliers, when they were handed to him. "Thanks." he answered, taking them. When he realized what had happened, he looked at who handed him the pliers, and was shocked. It was the baby, only the baby was standing by himself, and looked more like a toddler.

"Cole...didn't you put the baby down for a small nap?" he wondered. "Yeah, but Cole Jr. was pretty restless." Cole answered. "Then why is he down here, and standing on his own?" Jay asked freaked.

Confused, the others hurried down to see. "Cole Jr.'s walking already?" Cole questioned. "I may not know that much about babies, but they're not supposed to do that for at least a year." Zane told them.

The baby then got a cup of tea from the table, blew on it, and sipped it. "And they're not supposed to do that either." replied Kai. "All right, I officially quit." Jay remarked. "A ninja never quwits." the baby said in a baby voice.

When they heard that their jaws dropped. "Guys, did he just..." Jay sputtered. "That baby's not Cole Jr." said Kai. "Definitely not." agreed Cole. "That's..." Zane started. "...Master Wu." they all finished. The toddler just laughed.

* * *

Lloyd and Harumi continued trekking through the jungle, until they came to the Black River and a boat. "Hey, this boat as the Sons of Garmadon symbol on it." Lloyd observed. "But why would their boat be here?" Harumi wondered.

They cautiously boarded, and saw that no one else was on board. But they also saw a key and another map to the Oni temple on a table. "Why would there be two maps to the temple?" asked Lloyd. "Maybe, the Eye sent out a team to look for it ahead of time." Harumi suggested.

"If that's the case, we need to get there now." said Lloyd, he started the boat, and as he drove, Harumi used a giant pole with a hook to get big things in the out of the way. "This all seems so unreal, I mean I've heard about resurrection in media, but is it possible in real life?" Harumi mentioned.

"With all the things I've seen, anything's possible." Lloyd told her. And they continued down the river.

* * *

Back on the ship, the others had come together, trying to wrap their heads around the fact that the baby was their very old and wise leader Master Wu. "This can't be Wu, I mean liking tea and growing this fast is unusual, but it can't be." said Nya.

"Sensei...Wu." said the toddler, finishing his tea. Everyone looked at Nya. "Yep, that's him." she answered. "But how can an old man get so young?" asked Pixal. "He's like a fortune cookie, you never know what you'll get with him around." Jay replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the blades from our last battle." suggested Cole. "Cole's right, he touched the blade before he disappeared into time." said Zane. "But how would that turn him into a baby?" wondered Kai.

"It probably reversed his aging, and aged him back to the youngest age possible, an infant." Nya explained. "If that's the case then as the effects of the blade wear off he'll get older." added Zane. "So that's how a baby can grow into a toddler overnight." said Jay.

"Tea." whined toddler Wu. Nya and Jay poured him a cup, and gave it to him. Suddenly, the sounds of motorcycles, and Ultraviolet's yelling was heard in the distance. "The Sons of Garmadon, they're here." cried Kai.

"We need to get out of here." said Cole. "But how the rotors are still shot." reminded Jay. "I'll try and slow them down." said Pixal, getting into her suit. "Be careful." Zane told her. "I will." she replied, and she flew off.

"All hands on deck, everyone." Nya ordered. Cole picked up toddler Wu, and carried him away. "Don't worry little master, we'll keep you safe." he told him. While Pixal fought the Sons of Garmadons the others tried to start up the ship in a hurry.

* * *

Lloyd and Harumi were still sailing down the river, when something pulled the pole right out of Harumi's hands. "Lloyd, something's in the water." she told him. Lloyd stopped the boat, but as soon as he did, something hit them.

"Something unfriendly, let's go." he said, and started the boat back up, and rode off. A scaly, red and black sea monster poked its' head out and tried to bite the ship. Luckily they dodged it, and continued going forward.

When it looked like they were going to get bit again, the sea monster swam right past them. "What was that about?" asked Harumi confused. "It's trying to get away from something, but what?" Lloyd answered.

Haurmi turned around, and saw something unsettling. "Uh, Lloyd?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. Lloyd turned around, and saw what she saw, a waterfall! "HANG ON!" shouted Lloyd, as they started to go over.

Harumi grabbed Lloyd, and they both flew off the boat, and landed in the water.

* * *

Nya had just flipped a switch, and all the screen came up again. "All systems are go." she announced. Everyone cheered. "Let's get this thing in the air." said Kai. Nya then saw something on the screen.

"Hey, the program that ran the Eye's location is finished." "Where is he?" asked Zane. "There's something weird, the signal started in New Ninjago City, it bounced off here, and then went to another location." Nya explained.

"Bounced off here? How's that possible?" wondered COle. "Guys, do you think...Harumi is the Eye?" suggested Jay. Everyone looked at each other with worried eyes, was Lloyd in danger?

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Game of Masks

**Chapter 7: Game of Masks**

Lloyd and Harumi had finally reached their destination. "We found it, the Oni Temple." Lloyd said. "Now that we're here we can get the mask before the Sons of Garmadon do." Harumi replied.

They went inside in the front and there were lots of stalagmites and stalactites, which made it look like a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "This is kinda creepy." voiced Haurmi. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Lloyd assured her.

Then they came to some rock columns standing in the way. They were very tall, and the ground was a very far away. "Looks like a booby trap if I ever saw one." Lloyd said. He jumped on a few, and told Harumi to follow his steps.

He then jumped on a column that had a weird looking symbol on it. When he did, it crumbled, luckily he jumped off, and landed on another. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Harumi asked him. "Yeah, but let's stay away from the ones with that symbol." he advised.

And they kept going. But little did they know a figure was following them into the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other members of the Ninja were still trying to get the Destiny's Bounty airborne, but the Sons of Garmadon showed up and ambushed them. They pulled on their hoods, and fought back. "What did you do to Pixal?" Zane asked Ultraviolet, as they fought.

"We put that hunk of metal in her place." Ultraviolet answered. Zane got angry and hit her. But with the Masks of Deception and Vengeance in their procession, the Sons of Garmadon took over the ship, and tied the Ninja up.

"With this ship, we'll be at the Oni Temple in no time." Killow said happily, as he steered. Meanwhile Ultraviolet was now holding onto Toddler Wu, luckily he was still too young to understand what was happening.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Cole threatened. "Or you'll what, sing me to death?" Ultraviolet scoffed. The Sons of Garmadon laughed. "Where's the Green Ninja and the princess?" Killow demanded. "Why should we tell you anything?" Nya snarked.

"Besides, isn't Harumi..." Jay tried to ask, but what interrupted. "Killow, Ultraviolet. Mr. E found them, they're at the temple." a member announced. "Good. The Eye will be pleased." Ultraviolet replied.

"Take us there." ordered Killow. "We know the Eye's Harumi you don't have to call her that anymore." Kai told them. Once again the Sons of Garmadon laughed. "You think we'd take orders from that bratty little princess?" asked another member.

"But if it's not Harumi then who?" wondered Jay. "That's for us to know and you to find out." Killow explained. "Do you guys know what you're getting yourselves into? You're trying to bring back Garmadon, Lord Garmadon, the most evil man in history." Zane told them.

"Exactly." answered Ultraviolet. "We've seen plenty of people who tried to use some kind of spirit or resurrected being for their own plots, but it always blew up in their faces." Nya warned. But the Sons of Garmadon just ignored them.

Kai noticed his arm was a little loose, and tried to pull it out from the chain. "Don't even think about it, Fire Ninja. Unless you want to see a kid cry." Ultraviolet threatened, while holding Toddler Wu. So Kai didn't do anything.

"If Harumi isn't the Eye, then who is?" Cole whispered to the others.

* * *

At the temple, Lloyd and Harumi got through the rock columns. "Well that felt like something straight out of a movie." Harumi replied. "Yeah, those are booby traps for you." Lloyd answered. They walked down a dark hallway with a torch Lloyd had lit with his powers.

Then they came to a room with pictures of the Oni. "Amazing, I wonder what the Oni were like." Harumi said. "I don't know, all I know is that I'm part Oni, and they were mysterious creature-like people." Lloyd answered.

As he looked around for another way out, Lloyd discovered there was no other way. "Looks like we're in a riddle room." he told Harumi. "Hmm, maybe there's some sort of secret door somewhere." she suggested.

"Right, but where would it be?" Lloyd wondered. "Well, it can't be here." Harumi pointed out, looking at a wall that had the symbol on it. Lloyd was about to use his powers to knock through another but of the wall, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" "This is a trick, I think the Oni knew that if anyone ever got this far they'd avoid the symbol. So that would be a perfect place to hide the mask." he explained. He blasted through the wall with the symbol on it with his energy powers, and sure enough it was the right one.

A stone bridge led to a small platform where the last mask, the Mask of Hatred sat surrounded by a strange purple mist. Harumi tried to take the mask, but she couldn't grab it because of the mist. "Maybe someone with Oni blood in them can get it." she told Lloyd.

So Lloyd grabbed the mask, and because of his heritage held it with no problem. "We got the mask before the Sons of Garmadon, now let's get out of here." Lloyd said. "Oh, I wouldn't leave just yet." an ominous voice told them.

The two whirled around, and saw a figure in the dark. It walked into the light to reveal that it was...Hutchins, wearing black clothes. "Hutchins?" Asked Harumi astonished. "Thank you so much for finding the third mask for me." Hutchins told them, as he walked closer.

"It's you. You're the Eye." Lloyd realized. Harumi gasped. "You're pretty sharp, Green Ninja." He sneered. "But Hutchins...you're our advisor." Said Harumi. Then she remembered something.

"My mother and father, w-what did you do with them?" "Don't expect to see them anytime soon princess." Hutchins remarked. Harumi fought back tears, and then Lloyd asked. "How'd you find us?"

Hutchins pulled out a small remote control, and pressed a button. They heard a beeping sound, and Harumi felt something vibrating on her shirt. She took off her jacket, to see that it was a button on her shirt that was making the noise and vibrating.

"You put some kind of tracking device on me?" "No extra charge for that. Now that that's out of the way, hand over the mask." said Hutchins, running to Lloyd. Lloyd shot green energy waves at him, sending him back.

"Harumi, take the mask, and try to get out of here!" Lloyd shouted as he threw the mask to her. Though still hurt by the betrayal, Harumi grabbed the mask and tried to run. Hutchins tried going after her, but Lloyd stopped him, and they continued to fight.

Harumi ran out of the room, down the hall, and jumped on the right rock columns. But when she got outside she ran into Killow, and a couple other members of the Sons of Garmadon. "Well looks like our delivery is here." Killow replied.

She tried to run, but was stopped by the other members. Killow took the mask, while the others grabbed her arms, and then tied her up. "Take her back to the ship, I'll get this back to the boss." Killow ordered. "Let me go." Harumi protested as she was dragged away.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, Ultraviolet and the others were keeping guard, while Toddler Wu kept running around. "Hey, Ultraviolet, look who we have." called one of the members. They got on the boat, with Harumi in tow.

"Ah, Princess so glad you could honor us with your presence." Ultraviolet greeted with sarcasm. "Put her with the others." They slammed her by the Ninja and went back to work. "Harumi, what happened?" asked Nya.

"And where's Lloyd?" added Cole. "Back at the temple, Hutchins is the Eye, he's behind all of this." Harumi told them. "Hutchins." said Jay. "I knew there was something off about that guy." Kai told them.

They looked up when they heard laughing. Toddler Wu had fallen over and a member was laughing at him. But Toddler Wu threw a hammer at him, then hurried away laughing at what he'd done.

"Get back here, you little brat." As Toddler Wu was being chased, the Ninja saw where the keys were. "Guys, we need a plan." said Nya. At the temple Lloyd was still battling Hutchins. "Why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"Revenge, against you, the rest of the Ninja and the Royal family as well." Hutchins explained. "But why?" Before Hutchins could answer, Killow came in with the mask. "Boss, catch." he called. He threw the Mask of Hatred to him.

Hutchins caught it and put it on. His body turned to stone and he was much stronger now, he picked Lloyd up, and threw down into the water below. "I hope the others are on their way." he said to himself.

Ultraviolet was getting impatient waiting for Killow and Hutchins. "Where are they? Keep an eye on them." she told a member. Once she was gone, the Ninja put their plan into action. Cole started singing "Glow Little Glowworm."

"You're not gonna distract me with that song again." "Well maybe I just want to sing." Cole remarked. As Cole kept singing, to keep him distracted Nya got Toddler Wu's attention. "Wu, get the keys." she whispered.

At first Toddler Wu got the teapot, but then got the keys, and unlocked them. The Ninja broke out, subdued their guard, and untied Harumi. "You're a good boy, Toddler Wu." Nya told him, as she picked him up.

* * *

Hutchins stepped out of the cave with the mask still on, and the other members cheered. "The Eye got the mask." Ultraviolet said. Hutchins took it off, and bowed. "Thank you, and now we have a ceremony to do." he told them.

"I don't think so." said Kai. The Ninja and Princess Harumi surrounded them. "Where's Lloyd?" Harumi demanded. "He's gone like the rest of the ones you love." Hutchins answered. But Lloyd swam out of the waterfall from the temple.

"Lloyd." the Ninja and Harumi cried happily. "You again, get them!" ordered Hutchins. The Ninja, Harumi, and the Sons of Garmadon began fighting with each other. As they fought the sea monster, that Lloyd and Harumi encountered earlier came back, and started attacking them all.

As the Ninja battled the monster, Hutchins gave an order to Killow. He grabbed Lloyd, he tried to get away but with Killow's muscles and the Mask of Deception on his face, he couldn't get away.

"To the ship!" yelled Hutchins. Everyone hurried to the Destiny's Bounty and boarded it. "Lloyd!" cried Harumi. The ship flew away, leaving the team alone with the sea monster. "This isn't good." said Cole, as the sea monster got closer to them.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Dread on Arrival

**Chapter 8: Dread on Arrival (flashback scene is in italics)**

 _A few years ago, Hutchins was a happy family man with a wife, two kids and had both his eyes. One normal afternoon, he'd just returned from the palace. Since he had a family, he only worked there part time._

 _"Hey, everyone. I'm home." Hutchins called, when he got into his house. "Dad." said his two kids, a boy and a girl. They hurried over to him, and gave him a hug. "Hey kids, where's your mother?" "In her study." answered the boy._

 _Hutchins went down the hall, and knocked on a door. "Come in." called a voice from the other side. He opened the door, and saw his wife at her computer. "Hey, honey." he greeted. "Hi, how was work?" asked his wife.  
_

 _"It was all right, but it feels good to be home." Hutchins told her. Suddenly, their apartment started shaking. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?" asked their daughter. "I don't know." Hutchins answered._

 _They all hurried outside, and saw that all the other tenants were running, screaming, and panicking. "What's going on?" Hutchins asked a man running away. "The Great Devourer, it's coming this way." the man told him, and continued running.  
_

 _"We've got to get out of here." Hutchins warned his family. They all ran down the hall, at first they tried to get to the elevator, but it had already left. "What do we do?" asked Hutchins' wife. Hutchins quickly looked around.  
_

 _"This way." he told his family. They hurried down the hall, and went to an emergency exit. As Hutchins got out he waited for his family to follow, but the shaking of the building caused the doorway to collapse.  
_

 _"Are you all, okay?" he asked his family on the other side. "We're fine, we'll find another way out." Hutchins' wife called._

 _As Hutchins went downstairs, and tremor came, and the whole building collapsed! Ambulances came and picked up the injured. Hutchins just lied on a gurney, a paramedic had put gauze and bandages over his right eye._

 _He couldn't find his family, all he saw were paramedics loading three body bags into an ambulance. From that day on he held many grudges. He had a grudge against the Ninja for not being able to stop the monster, and against the royal family for not doing more to protect the people of the city.  
_

 _But he saw Garmadon as the real hero, since he was able to stop the beast._

* * *

Back in the present Hutchins stood in front of the Destiny's Bounty, as they headed to the city. "Boss, everything's just about ready." Ultraviolet told him. "Good. I've waiting for this moment for a long time." Hutchins replied.

Down below deck, Lloyd was tied up, and locked in a room. Even if he did manage to escape, the other members of the Sons of Garmadon were guarding the door. "What do they want with me?" he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Ninja, Toddler Wu, Princess Harumi, and Pixal (who they rescued after taking care of the sea monster) were riding into New Ninjago City on the sea monster. "I still can't believe we're doing this." Harumi mentioned.

"Not everyday you ride a sea monster, huh?" asked Kai. "Like Master Wu told us, the best way to beat an enemy is to become their friend." Added Jay. The sea monster stopped in front of the police station, much to the shock of an officer, and they all went inside.

The Commissioner Stevens was behind his desk, sipping coffee, when everyone burst inside. "Sir, we need to prepare for disaster." cried Cole. "We need weapons, tons of them." added Jay. "They're coming." warned Kai.

"Whoa, whoa slow down. What's the problem here? I can handle anything, monsters, zombies, a djinn?" asked Commissioner Stevens. "Djinn?" asked Harumi confused. Nya and Jay looked at each other with smiles.

That djinn had brought them closer together. Then Jay snapped out of it. "It's not any of those things. It's the Sons of Garmadon, they've got all three Oni masks and they're gonna resurrect Lord Garmadon." he told him.

"And Hutchins is the leader." added Nya. "Hutchins, you mean the royal advisor to the royal family?" "The same." answered Harumi. "We need everyone for this." Said Pixal. "Don't worry, I got you covered." Commissioner Stevens told her.

He hurried out of his office with the Ninja following. He whistled really loudly to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, whatever you're doing or working on put on hold. Something big is about to happen, and we need all hands on deck." He announced.

* * *

Meanwhile Hutchins and the Sons of Garmadon had reached their destination. "We're here." Hutchins said. They took Lloyd out the room, dragged him off the ship. He looked around, and saw that he was back at the palace.

"Why'd you bring me here?" He interrogated to Hutchins. "While we were all out in the jungle my colleagues were busy doing some remodeling to the old palace." Hutchins explained. They went inside, and up some wooden stairs.

Then they came to what looked like an alter of some kind. "Welcome to the Temple of Resurrection." announced Killow. Other members were still fixing and tidying things up, to make the temple perfect.

"Sir, I just got word that the rest of the Ninja and the Princess are in the city." Ultraviolet informed Hutchins. "See, once they get here, we're going to stop you." Lloyd threatened. "Oh, I'm not worried. I have some insurance." Hutchins told him.

He gave a signal to his men, and they lowered a cage. And in the cage was Misako. "Mom!" Lloyd called. "Lloyd, he's insane he wants to bring your father back for his own destruction." Misako warned.

"Put him with his mommy, we have work to do." Hutchins ordered. "Yes, sir." obeyed his minions, and Lloyd was put into the cage with his mom, and lifted off the ground.

* * *

When night fell, the Sons of Garmadon were getting ready, but the Ninja were ready to strike, as they got close to the palace. At the alter, Hutchins went to the cage. "Now for the last part." he told them.

"What do you want from us?" snapped Lloyd. "In order for the resurrection to work, I need DNA samples from Garmadons relatives. So one from you." Hutchins explained, plucking a hair from Lloyd's head.

"And one from his wife." He plucked a hair from Misako. "Luckily, I already have a hair from his brother." Killow, Ultraviolet, and the other members were keeping an eye out for the Ninja. "So far no sign of them." Killow informed.

"Keep an eye out. You know how sneaky those Ninja are." advised Ultraviolet. "Right." he replied. On the road, police cars were heading towards the palace. "Is everyone ready?" Commissioner Stevens asked over his walkie talkie.

"We're all ready, sir." an officer answered over the walkie talkie. When they got there, they stopped, and he spoke into a megaphone. "Sons of Garmadon, listen up. We're gonna give you one chance to resolve all this in a peaceful manner."

They laughed. "This is gonna be fun." Ultraviolet told the others. Killow used the Mask of Deception to pull the megaphone out of Commissoner Stevens hands. "Fine, then. Attack!" Commissioner Stevens yelled.

With their tasers, night sticks, and stun guns the officers raided the palace, while the Sons of Garmadon fought back. "Okay, Ninja we've got them distracted." Commissioner Stevens said into his walkie talkie.

In the canals of the city, the Ninja were traveling in a high tech submarine. "Thanks, Commissioner Stevens, we'll take things from here." Kai told him. "You're almost there, Kai, just take a right, then a left." Pixal advised.

"Thanks, Pixal." said Kai. "Those wannabe followers won't know what hit them." Nya told them. Meanwhile Harumi was on the Destiny's Bounty with Toddler Wu and Pixal. As she played with Toddler Wu, she couldn't help but feel worried.

"Pixal, do you think Lloyd's okay?" she wondered. "Do not worry, Princess. Lloyd's faced Serpentine, the Overload, ghosts, and other dangers, I'm sure he'll be fine." Pixal comforted. Harumi smiled a little at hearing that.

* * *

Back at the Temple of Resurrection aka the palace, Hutchins was just about to start the ceremony. Killow, Ultraviolet, and Mr. E came with the three mask. "We're ready." Hutchins said, satisfied.

"I'm giving one last warning, think about what you're doing." warned Misako. "Yeah, my father's evil side was bad enough, but having him pure evil is probably too much to handle." added Lloyd. "Quiet. We're about to start." Hutchins snapped.

The three held up the masks, and the alter began to glow, the masks floated in mid air, and Hutchins began chanting in an ancient language. Out in the courtyard, one of the members was patrolling.

He got suspicious when he saw some diving equipment. But before he could fully investigate, Nya grabbed him from behind and dragged him away. The Ninja sneaked into the palace, being careful to stay out of sight.

As the alter glowed, and the masks span around Hutchins kept chanted, then he said in English, "Open a rift to the Cursed Realm." Above the alter, a purple vortex opened, and strong wind started blowing.

Curious, the guards standing outside the door turned around to see what was happening, but when they turned back around, they saw the Ninja. "Hey, guys." said Cole. They beat them up, and then hurried to the alter.

"I summon the Lord of Darkness, the Master of Shadows, Lord Garmadon." Hutchins announced. "Who dares to call me?" Garmadon's voice called from the vortex. "That's Lord Garmadon all right." said Jay.

"We gotta stop this." Kai told them. They stormed the scene, and began battling the Sons of Garmadon. "What...the Ninja?" Hutchins asked himself. He then turned to Killow, and ordered, "Feed 'em to the fishies."

Killow pressed a button which opened a pool of water full of sharks, and lowered the cage. "Cole, you get Misako and Lloyd, we'll take care of these guys." Kai told him, as he kept fighting. "Got it. Don't worry, Lloyd, and Mrs. G, I'm coming." Cole replied.

He battled with Killow, then freed Lloyd and his mom. "Thanks, Cole." said Lloyd. "No problem, but we've still gotta stop, Hutchins." Cole reminded them. But the portal was getting bigger, the wind kept blowing, and the sound of Lord Garmadon's voice was getting clearer.

"What do we do?" asked Jay. "I have no idea." Zane answered. "But you're a Nindroid you're supposed to have all the answers." Getting an idea, Lloyd, started to do Spinjitzu, and the others followed suit.

Lloyd then kicked Hutchins out of the alter, and once he was out the portal closed and the winds stopped. "NO!" yelled Hutchins.

* * *

The police came, and took the Sons of Garmadon into custody. As they were being loaded into the vehicles, Pixal and Harumi came in the Destiny's Bounty. Harumi looked around and saw Lloyd by his mother.

"Lloyd." she said happily, running towards him. "Harumi." Lloyd replied back. "You're okay, I was worried." "Don't worry, we had it covered." "Where's Hutchins?" "He's over there." Misako told her.

Harumi looked and saw Hutchins being put in the back of police car. She still couldn't believe it. "It's all over now." announced Nya. "Yeah, it was quite a battle, but we've defeated the Sons of Garmadon and stopped their plot." added Zane.

"Great, but now, (yawns), I could really use some sleep." said Jay. Before leaving Harumi took one last look at the palace, her home, and then joined the others.

* * *

But little did they know, back at the alter, Garmadon's hand reached out of the pedestal in the middle. Things were far from over.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. True Potential

**Chapter 9: True Potential  
**

Later that same evening some garbage collectors were collecting the trash. "Good thing those Ninja stopped that crazy cult from bringing Garmadon back from the dead." said one of them. "Yeah, that would've been a real mess." said the other.

As they collected trash bags from any alleyway, they thought they saw a figure in the shadows. "Hello, is someone there?" Out of the shadows a black figure with four arms appeared. The two trash collectors yelled in terror, and ran off.

And the figure got into the garbage truck, and drove off.

* * *

The next morning at the police station, Hutchins was still in the same interrogation room, he'd been brought to last night. "Has there been any progress, Detective?" asked Commissioner Stevens. "He hasn't said a single word." said the detective.

"You never suspect you're most loyal confidant." Commissioner Stevens mentioned. Outside the garbage truck rode down the street, and stopped in front of the police station. The figure got out, fought off the officers outside, and then the ones inside.

He then opened the door to the room, Hutchins was in. "(Gasps), it's you. I knew that ritual would work, now we have work to do." said Hutchins.

* * *

Meanwhile the Ninja were at Laughy's, celebrating their victory in stopping the ceremony. Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole were on the karaoke stage singing their favorite song, "Weekend Whip". Toddler Wu was dancing to the music, and Pixal, Misako, and Lloyd were watching.

"It's still strange to see old Master Wu so young." Pixal said. "Well he was always young at heart." Misako told her. "And he's so happy." added Lloyd. Pixal looked over at Harumi who was sitting at a table.

She was still sad, and who could blame her. She'd lost her home, family, and one of her parents' most trusted employees had betrayed them all. "We're not all happy though." Pixal mentioned. Lloyd looked back at Harumi, and went over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her. "I don't know, I've lost everything in such a short time. And Hutchins, he's been with my family since I was born; how could he do this?" Harumi answered. "Don't worry, Rumi, my mom says you can stay with us for as long as you need. Besides you still have your friends." Lloyd comforted, referring to him and the other Ninja.

Harumi looked at them, and then back at him with a smile. Lloyd then saw something on the small TV behind the counter. "Hey Dareth, cut the music." He did and the others wondered what the deal was.

"Look." he told them, pointing to the news. "This Gayle Gossip reporting live outside the New Ninjago City police station." Said the news anchor on TV. Dareth swooned, and said, "Gayle Gossip."

"Moments ago, someone broke into the station, attacking several officer and injuring a few and then broke out Hutchins, the once advisor to the Royal family, and leader of the Sons of Garmadon." She informed.

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks. "You don't think..." Cole thought out loud. "But we stopped the ritual, Hutchins never finished." said Kai. "And here's a witness to the whole thing. Can you tell us what you saw, sir?" Gayle asked an officer.

"I was just sipping my coffee, then the next thing I know, he burst through the door, attacks me, and helps the prisoner escaped." an officer told her into the microphone. "Did you see who it was?" "It was Lord Garmadon." he answered.

"It can't be, if he saw Lord Garmadon then I'm the Lord of the Dance." said Jay. "Are you sure?" asked Gayle. "It was, four arms and all." the officer confirmed. "And to back this up, we have footage from surveillance video." Gayle told the audience.

On the screen, the footage played, and it showed Hutchins running from the station, and the black figure with four arms followed him. "Yep, that's him." said Jay. "Better start dancing." Cole told him.

"Oh no." said Harumi worriedly. "Misako can you take Wu and Harumi somewhere safe?" asked Nya, giving Toddler Wu to her. "Do you know anywhere?" asked Misako. "You three could stay at my apartment." offered Dareth.

"Thank you, Dareth." Harumi told Dareth. "We should go there now." said Misako. "Let's go." said Kai. As the Ninja started out the door, Harumi stopped Lloyd. "Lloyd?" she asked. Lloyd stopped following the other, and looked back at her.

"Yes?" "...Be careful." she warned. Lloys smiled at her. "Don't worry, we'll be back." Lloyd told her, and he went back to the others.

* * *

The four left Laughy's, and went to Dareth's apartment down the road. "You can stay as long as you need. You three go on, I'll make sure we won't followed." said Dareth. As Misako, Harumi, and Toddler Wu walked up the stairs, Dareth looked around, and snuck up behind them.

When they got to the right door, Dareth unlocked the door, and revealed his rather messy apartment. "Uh, nice place." Misako complimented awkwardly. "(Chuckles nervously), sorry, I wasn't expecting company, especially the princess." Dareth told them, quickly picking up the the mess.

"It's all right, Dareth." Harumi assured. "There, a perfect safe house." he said, as he put the last of the junk away. "Thank you, Dareth, I mean Brown Ninja." said Harumi. Dareth smiled at hearing that.

* * *

At the police station, the Ninja and Pixal were going over the crime scene. "It was awful, and he wasn't the Lord Garmadon from before. He was pure evil." said Commissioner Stevens. "And they didn't leave anything behind?" questioned Zane.

"Nothing except broken furniture, sore bodies, and embarrassment. If only there was more we could do." "You did all you could." Kai assured him. "Besides, this my battle to face." Said Lloyd. "You mean it's our fight." Cole corrected.

"At least it's just him and Hutchins." Reminded Jay. "I think you may have spoken too soon." Nya told them. She pointed to the TV, where Gayle Gossip was giving another live newscast.

"This is Gayle Gossip reporting from outside Kryptarium Prison. Lord Garmadon and Hutchins have started a type of "jailbreak", and has taken over the prison and freeing all its' inmates including the other members of the Sons of Garmadon." She announced.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Said Jay. "Well at least we know where to go." Pixal mentioned. At the prison, Hutchins had just opened all the cells, freeing all the prisoners. "Hey boss, the warden wants to negotiate." Ultraviolet informed him, shoving the warden into the room.

"Look, you can free everyone, just let my officers and my myself go." The warden pleaded. "Should we, boss?" Killow asked. "Hmm, not entirely everyone's staying, but he goes." Hutchins ordered.

Killow threw the warden outside, and then locked him out. "My fellow Sons of Garmadon, it gives me great pleasure to announce that our "father" has arrived. Lord Garmadon." Hutchins announced.

The members cheered and applauded as Lord Garmadon stepped into the room.

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty the team was trying to think of a plan. "I'm telling you guys we've been in tough situations before, but this really takes the cake." Jay told them. Hearing that made Cole crave a piece of his favorite food.

"No remember your diet, Cole." He reminded himself. "What are we gonna do we barely beat them last time." Said Zane. "Not to mention you had the police as backup." Reminded Pixal. "And now they have Garmadon." Added Nya.

"What do we do?" Asked Kai. Lloyd had been looking at a picture of him and his father. "We go to the prison." Lloyd stated. "What!?" The other exclaimed. "Lloyd, there's tons of members, Harumi, and Lord Garmadon inside a prison that's tighter than Fort Knox." Jay informed.

"Jay's right, it's too dangerous." agreed Cole. "He's my father, I confronted and reformed him once, and I can do it again." Lloyd told them. "But you heard what Commissioner Stevens said, he's not the same person." Nya reminded.

"It's not a good idea, Lloyd." Zane replied. "Listen to them." Pixal pleaded. "But I have to try." Lloyd protested. "Lloyd I know you mean well, but I think your past and feelings may be affecting your judgement skills." Zane warned.

"Zane's right, listen to us." pleaded Kai. At first Lloyd was silent, but then spoke. "Okay. But if we can't do that, then what do we do?" And they all went back to thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kryptarium Prison, Lord Garmadon was getting his strength back up, by attacking some of the members of the gang.

"Good. Your strength has returned. And now that you know you're part Oni and Dragon you can embrace the Oni part of you." Hutchins told him.

"But how?" Asked Lord Garmadon. "It's like your brother told his pupils. You can unlock your true potential, when you get pass the one thing that holds you back. And that one thing you have to get past is your son." Hutchins explained, smiling evilly.

* * *

Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Nya was on the deck, when she noticed something with the computers. "That's weird, who locked the system?" she asked herself. "Hey, Nya we need you below deck." Lloyd told her.

"Just give me a second, I gotta unlock the system." Nya replied. "Pixal has an idea, you really need to hear this." Lloyd urged. "All right, I'm coming." He led her downstairs to the sleeping quarters, and opened the door for her.

"Hey, guys. So Pixal's what your idea?" asked Nya, as she walked in. "My idea, Lloyd told us you had an idea." Pixal stated confused. "Yeah." agreed the guys. Nya suddenly realized she and the other had been lured down there.

Lloyd closed the door, and locked them in. "Lloyd, what do you think you're doing?" asked Nya from the other side. "I'm sorry, but I've got to face him." he answered. "Lloyd, no." protested Cole. "Don't be stupid." added Kai.

"It may be a trap." added Zane. "We can talk about this." said Jay. "I'm sorry, guys." Lloyd said, and then he walked away. The others kept pleaded and begging him to reconsider, as they tried to break down the door.

Back on deck, Lloyd got on the computer, and connected to his car to come pick him up. But the intercom for the sleeping quarters was still on. "Lloyd, you can't do this." pleaded Pixal. "Just think what would Master Wu do or say?" asked Jay.

But Lloyd switched it off, went to the weapons closet, grabbed his parachute, and looked at the picture of him and his father one last time. Then he pulled on his hood, jumped from the boat, and parachuted down into his car.

* * *

Back in the sleeping quarters, the others were still trying to break down the door. "(Groans) We're Ninja we defeat skeletons, snakes, and nindroids, but we can't break down a door?" Complained Kai.

"Stand back, everyone." Cole announced. He activated his super strength, and broke the door down. They hurried out the door, and up to the deck. "Looks like he's in his car." Observed Kai. "We're still locked out of the system." Said Nya, as she tried to change the navigation.

"He's heading for Kryptarium." Pixal said. "Zane do you think you can override the system?" Asked Jay. "I can try." Zane answered. As he did, Lloyd was driving down towards the prison, but little did he know, he was being watched.

"He's on his way, just like you said, boss." Said Luke Cunningham into a walkie talkie. As Lloyd kept driving, the team appeared on a video screen on the dashboard. "Lloyd, please, don't do this." Nya pleaded.

"I'm not in the mood for talking. I'm ending this." Lloyd growled. "You can't just end this. Come on, dude we can talk about this." Said Jay. But Lloyd smashed the screen, the speakers, and and almost the whole dashboard.

* * *

When he arrived at the prison, he parked his car, and snuck in, but the security cameras caught him, and Hutchins, Ultraviolet, and Killow were watching. "What should we do about him?" Ultraviolet questioned.

"Hmm, do you think we can get this footage broadcasted?" Hutchins wondered. "Sure." Killow answered. "Then get to it, we'll show the whole world who's really the most powerful." Killow and Ultraviolet pressed some buttons and soon the footage was on TVs all over New Ninjago City.

"There we're back in." said Zane, when he finished overriding the system. "Hey, look." said Kai. On the screen above them they say Lloyd. "Why's he on TV?" wondered Pixal. "(Gasps), Hutchins wants us to see this." Nya realized.

At Dareth's apartment, Harumi and Misako were having tea, while Toddler Wu played. Toddler Wu looked up at the TV, and saw Lloyd on the screen. "Lloyd, Lloyd." he said in his baby voice. The two looked at the screen, and were shocked.

"What's he doing?" Misako wondered. "On no." said Harumi. As Lloyd walked into the cell room, he cautiously looked around. But when the door closed by itself behind him, he knew he wasn't alone.

Heavy breathing could be heard, and then Garmdadon's voice called out, "It was an unwise choice you made, coming here." "Come out and show yourself." Lloyd demanded, getting his power ready.

Lord Garmadon stepped out from the shadows. "You've changed over the years." he observed. "I could say the same about you." Lloyd shot back. "But I didn't come here to fight." Lord Garmadon pounced at him, but Lloyd got out of the way.

"This isn't you." Lloyd told him. "The old me is gone, this is me now." Garmadon said, as he created a black energy ball, and threw it at him. Lloyd kept dodging, and jumping out of the way. "Please, I know my real father is in there somewhere. I can help you if you just let me." Lloyd reasoned.

"There's no one to help." Garmadon told him. He kept firing his energy balls at him, and Lloyd tried to fight back but to no avail. "I've been many people over the years, but only alias was called to return."

The two kept battling and while everyone else was on the edge of their seats, the Sons of Garmadon were enjoying it. "It's working." said Hutchins happily. "What's happening to him?" asked Killow.

"The fighting fuels his powers. The more they battle, the stronger Lord Garmadon gets." Hutchins explained. They kept fighting, and when Lloyd got tired of just dodging, he began fighting with his full power.

But the more they fought, the stronger Garmadon got. Lloyd was just about out of strength, when Garmadon grabbed him by the collar. Lloyd tried one more time to get through to him. "You'd never hurt me. You wouldn't harm your own son." He said.

"I have no son." Lord Garmdadon told him. And then he threw Lloyd so hard that he went through the stone wall! Everyone gasped, especially the rest of the team, Misako, Toddler Wu, and Harumi.

"Now that Lord Garmadon has found his true potential, it's time to introduce Ninjago to its' real emperor." Hutchins told the others. Outside Lloyd just lied on the ground. He couldn't move, he didn't know what hurt more.

His body or the feeling when his father had told him he had no son.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago

**Chapter 10: Big Trouble, Little Ninjago  
**

Back in the city, everything was running and panicking after seeing Lord Garmadon defeat Lloyd. In the apartment, Misako and Harumi were keeping an eye on the news. "The city is in complete panic, since Lord Garmadon defeated the Green Ninja. The mayor's ordered a mandatory curfew until further notice, and everyone's wondering where the Ninja are and if the Green Ninja's okay." Gayle Gossip announced.

"Oh my goodness, this is terrible." said Harumi. "Don't worry, dear." Misako comforted. Toddler Wu had finished a picture he was drawing, and tried to get the ladies' attention. "Not right now, Wu." Misako told him.

But Toddler Wu kept it up. Finally they looked at all the drawings he drew. "What are these?" Harumi wondered. As they looked over the pictures, the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Misako, answering it.

"Misako, it's Nya." said Nya on the other end. "Oh, thank goodness. Is Lloyd okay?" "We've found him, but he's badly injured, and it's like the life's been drained out of him." she explained. "Is he all right?" asked Harumi.

"We need to get him some help." Misako told her. Toddler Wu held up one of the pictures, and it was then Misako realized what it was. "Take him to Mistake's Tea Shop, Wu thinks she can help." Misako instructed Nya.

"Gotcha, we're on our way." confirmed Nya, and they hung up. "Mistake's Tea Shop where's that?" asked Harumi. "A few blocks from here." answered Misako. "I've got to go there." said Harumi, heading towards the door.

"Harumi it's not safe out there." protested Misako, grabbing her shoulder. "I don't care. Lloyd's in trouble, and the city's in danger. I'm still the princess and future empress and the city and my people need me. And I need to prove that I can be useful." Harumi announced, and she hurried out the door.

"(Sighs), my son can pick 'em." she said to herself.

* * *

In a village far from the city, the men had donned themselves in samurai armor and swords. The leader gave him wife and child a quick hug, before stepping outside. Lord Garmadon, Hutchins, and the other members of the Sons of Garmadon were out there.

"We're just simple farmers, we don't have that much. Please just leave us." said the leader. "The only thing we want from you is to bow before your new emperor." Hutchins told him referring to Garmdadon.

"We'll never bow down to Lord Garmadon. We're prepared to fight if it comes down to it." "Obviously they need some convincing. Show them what you can do, my Lord." said Hutchins. With his powers, Lord Garmadon, levitated all the rocks in the area, and crafted them into something that made everyone in the village fear.

Knowing fighting would be a foolish choice, the leader dropped his sword and bowed. "That's better." said Lord Garmadon evilly.

* * *

Back in the city, Harumi had just arrived at Mistake's tea shop. "Hello, anyone here?" she asked, as she went in. "Who is it? Oh, princess what brings you here?" asked Mistake, coming out from the back room.

"The Ninja are bringing Lloyd here, he's been injured." Harumi explained. Just as she finished talking, the Ninja came in carrying Lloyd. "Mistake, we need your help." Said Kai. "Harumi, what're you doing here?" Asked Nya.

"I saw on the news what happened, is Lloyd okay?" asked Harumi. "He's not looking so good." Cole answered. "Yeah, he's got bad injuries, and he's running a fever." added Jay. "Set him on the counter, and try to cool him down, I'll be right back." Mistake told them.

The Ninja and Harumi did as she said. Harumi got an old towel for him to lay his head on, and Jay got a damp washcloth to cool him down. As everyone surrounded him, Lloyd mumbled. In his head he kept seeing his father, and he was trying to get away from him.

"The fever's making him hallucinate." Harumi pointed out. "Mistake, hurry, he's getting worse." pleaded Jay. In the back Mistake had just finished preparing a special kind of healing tea. "You can't rush these things." Said Mistake bringing in the tea.

"Will this help him?" Asked Harumi. "It will fix his injuries and heal his body, but there's a price." Mistake explained. "There's always a catch." Kai complained. "We'll pay it, no matter what." said Zane.

"It's not just for Lloyd, but you all as well. After he drinks the tea, you'll all need to put your hand on him, the tea will draw in all your elemental energy to save his life, but it may cost one of you your powers." she explained.

"One of us could lose our power?" asked Cole. "I'm afraid so." said Mistake. Lloyd groaned in pain. "We gotta do it." said Nya firmly. "Whoa whoa wait, we can't jump into this. We gotta think first." Kai reminded.

"Would you quit being selfish?" snapped Jay. "Maybe I am being selfish, but Lord Garmadon is more powerful than ever, and without our powers we might not have a chance at defeating him." Kai explained.

"He does a point." said Harumi. "While that's true, this has to be done now. I'm willing to give up my ice power." said Zane, putting his hand on Lloyd's leg. "I'll give up my lightening power." agreed Jay.

"You don't have to ask me twice about my earth power." said Cole. "I can do just fine without my water power." added Nya. They all looked at Kai, who stepped forward. "If giving up my fire power can help save him, I'll do it."

Harumi stepped back, as Mistake poured the tea into Lloyd's mouth. Then the healing began, the others' elemental energy surged through him, as they tried to hold him down. Then he opened his eye, which turned from green to black, and then he stopped.

"Did it work?" asked Jay. "Now we have to wait, and see." Mistake told them. And so they did, they waited for about three hours, but there was still no change in him. "At least his fever's going down." said Harumi, feeling his forehead.

"That means it's working." said Mistako from the back room. Luckily, the others managed to keep their powers. "I'm still worried about Garmadon." Kai piped up. "Don't worry, bro. We'll find a way, Ninja never quit." Comforted Nya.

In the back room, Mistake was preparing another type of tea. "What are you doing now?" Jay asked frustrated with the situation. "Just a little something." Answered Mistake, coming out from the room with a small paper bag.

"Uh thanks Mistake but this really isn't the time for takeout." Said Jay. "It's not takeout, it's a special something to go. It'll help you in your time of need." Mistake explained. Hearing that confused the others.

Suddenly they felt shaking, and a loud thumping noise. "What's that?" Asked Harumi in a frightened voice. "Nothing good." Said Zane. They all hurried outside, and saw a mob people run by.

"What's going on?" Cold Asked one of the people. "Big, horrible, monster." A man sputtered, pointing at something and ran off. Everyone looked to where the guy was pointing, and saw that the top of a skyscraper had been broken off.

"What in the world could've done that?" Asked Nya. "Something large and incredibly strong." Zane said. They saw animal skyscraper being destroyed. "Time to investigate." Said Kai. The Ninja checked to see if they still had their power, luckily they did.

"Good luck, everyone I'll stay with Lloyd." Harumi told them. "I'll stay too." Nya told her. "Then looks like it's just us four." Said Kai. Pixal in her Samurai X suit appeared. "Don't forget me." She reminded.

"Right we have Pixal." Said Zane. "Let's go guys." Said Kai. And they ran off into the city. As they ran down the road, they saw a gigantic robot made of rocks turn a corner. "What was that thing?" Wondered Cole.

"Whatever it is, we've gotta stop it." Kai told them. As they followed the giant, Commissioner Stevens and the rest of the police department had set up a road block. "All right people, we're gonna hit this thing with all we got." He announced.

The giant then stomped on some of the police cars. On another skyscraper, Lord Garmadon and Hutchins were standing next to the giant. "Listen you mortals, bow down before your new emperor, or suffer the consequences!" Shouted Garmadon.

"We'll never bow down!" Commissioner Stevens shouted back. "Then looks like we're doing this the hard way." remarked Hutchins. "Hold it right there." Called Kai from another building. "Hold it right there? You couldn't come up with anything better?" Asked Jay.

The two bickered for a while, but the giant walked towards them and tried to smash them. They ran down the road trying to dodge and stop it, while destroyed many things.

* * *

Back at the tea shop, Lloyd was trying come out of it. "Lloyd can you hear me?" Harumi asked him. Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still a little blurry, at first he thought he was looking at an angel, then his vision cleared.

He groaned and held his head. "Nya, Mistake, he's awake." she called. The two hurried into the room. "I knew that recipe would work." said Mistake. "Oh, Lloyd I'm so glad you're okay." said, Harumi hugging him.

Though he was still a little weak, Lloyd hugged back. "How are you feeling?" asked Nya. "I think I'm okay, but I had this really weird dream. There was a giant made of stone and my father was looking for Master Wu." Lloyd explained.

"That wasn't a dream, Green Ninja, you had a vision." Mistake told him. "What about your powers?" wondered Nya. Lloyd tried to power his elemental power, but nothing happened. "What, I, I don't understand." he said.

"In order to save your one of us would have to lose our powers, but you're alive and that's all that matters." explained Nya. "You have to get to Wu before Garmadon does." Mistake advised. "But without my power, how can I be the Green Ninja?" Lloyd wondered.

"Lloyd, powers or no powers you'll always be the Green Ninja." Harumi comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I can't battle my father without my powers." he said. "We need to keep going, we have to fight." said Nya.

There was another tremor. "And we better hurry." added Harumi. They helped Lloyd get down from the counter, and helped him out of the store. "Wait." called Mistake. She hurried out, and gave Lloyd a green bag of tea, and Harumi a small mace.

"These should come in handy." she said, "This isn't the end young ones this is just the beginning." They thanked her, and hurried to Dareth's apartment.

* * *

The Ninja had hid between some buildings. "I hate to say this guys, but I don't think we can stop this thing." said Jay, out of breath. "It's definitely a challenge." agreed Kai. "Let's go get the Bounty, maybe we can defeat it with its' cannons." suggested Cole.

"You guys do that, I'll hold it off." said Pixal. "Good luck, Pixal." told Zane her. As Pixal battled the giant, Lord Garmadon seemed distracted. "What's wrong, my Emperor?" Hutchins asked. "I sense my brother is close." Lord Garmadon replied.

At the apartment, Toddler Wu and Misako were watching were looking out at the gloomy rainy sky. Toddler Wu tugged on her sleeve. "My bwother's coming." he said in his baby voice. "Are you sure?" asked Misako.

"I'm sure." Toddler Wu answered. "Then we better get out of here." said Misako. She picked him up, and went out the door. But down the hall was Lord Garmadon. Misako froze, as she backed up slowly.

Lord Garmadon powered up one of his hands, and flung a ball of energy at them. Luckily Nya pulled them out of the way. When they got up, she saw Lloyd and Harumi. "Lloyd thank goodness you're okay." she said.

"Good to see you too, Mom." said Lloyd. "Lloyd, you and Harumi take Wu, and get out of here." said Nya, giving Toddler Wu to Harumi. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Harumi. "I've faced many dangers like this before." answered Nya.

"And I was married to him, so I can handle this." added Misako. As the three ran off, Misako and Nya battled Lord Garmadon. Though he was strong, the two ladies managed to get off a few punches, and when it looked like Garmadon had Misako cornered she used her water powers.

She blasted water out of a pipe, which washed Garmadon away. Lloyd, Harumi, and Toddler Wu got to the roof, and saw the stone giant in the distance. "Oh my gosh." Harumi gasped. "Come on, we gotta keep going." Lloyd told her.

As the two tried to get away, Hutchins stopped them. "There's no point in running. Hand over the kid." He demanded. "Hutchins, please, think about you're doing." Pleaded Harumi. "I've had this planned out for years, Princess. And nothing's gonna stop me." Hutchins replied.

He pulled out the Mask of Hatred, and put it on. His body turned into stone, and he went after them. Lloyd picked up Toddler Wu, and quickly gave him to Harumi. "Run, Rumi!" He yelled. As Harumi ran off with Toddler Wu, Lloyd fought Hutchins.

Lloyd tried to fire up an energy ball at him, but nothing happened. "Lose something, Ninja?" Hutchins asked evilly. Lloyd kept fighting, as Harumi and Toddler Wu ran. But Ultraviolet, Killow, and Mr. E surrounded her.

"No where to go, Princess." Sneered Killow. "Where's your prince or knights? Who's gonna rescue you?" Remarked Ultraviolet. Harumi scowled, she was tired of people thinking that just because she was a princess, she was helpless.

So she pulled out the mace, and held Toddler Wu tightly. They all came at her, and she hit, bonked, and slammed the mace at them. While they tried to get themselves together, Harumi hurried away with Toddler Wu.

She'd come to the edge of the roof, and the members of the Sons of Garmadon were coming. "Harumi!" called a voice. She looked down, and saw the Ninja in the Destiny's Bounty. "Jump!" yelled Cole.

She took a deep breath, held onto Toddler Wu tightly, and jumped and landed on the deck. "Thanks, guys." she said, setting Toddler Wu down. "Where's Lloyd and Nya?" wondered Kai. "Nya stayed behind to fight Lord Garmadon with Misako, and Lloyd's fighting Hutchins." she explained.

* * *

Lloyd managed to get away from Hutchins, but like Harumi he came to a dead end. "You know there's an easy way out of this. Join us be a real Son of Garmadon." Hutchins told him. Lloyd seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

Then he answered, "Never." and he jumped off the edge, and landed on a tram. "Guys, where are you?" he asked into his hood headset. "Look beside you." said Jay. Lloyd did, and saw them in the Destiny's Bounty.

"Jump." called Cole. "You're too far." Lloyd said back. As Zane got a little closer, Lloyd jumped, but Hutchins jumped on the tram, and grabbed his leg. "Lloyd!" cried Harumi. She got on the side of the ship.

"What are you doing?" asked Jay. "Helping, Lloyd." she answered, and she jumped from the Bounty to the tram car. Lloyd used fighting skills, while Harumi used her mace. As the Destiny's Bounty kept flying, the giant grabbed it, and tried to crush it.

"No." cried Lloyd as he saw the scene. Hutchins grabbed him and Harumi by their collars, and made them watch. "(Grunting), I can't break free." said Zane, trying to steer them away. "What do we do?" asked Jay.

"Go." said Toddler Wu. "We're trying." Cole told him. "We got to go." Toddler Wu said again. Then Jay realized it. "To go, Mistake said this tea will help us in our time of need." he explained, holding up the bag.

"Well open it." urged Kai. He did, and from the bag, yellow tea leaves and blue mist surrounded them. "Whoa, I'm feeling kinda weird." said Cole. The giant then crushed the Destiny's Bounty, leaving Lloyd and Harumi shocked.

"How's it feel, to lose everything and everyone you've cared about?" Hutchins sneered. Lloyd fell to his knees, and Harumi hurried to his side. She saw a tear run down his cheek, and Harumi whispered something to him.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry, and I can imagine what you're going through right now, but Ninja never quit." He opened his eyes, and stood up. Taking in Harumi's words and what Mistake said he spoke.

"This isn't the end, Hutchins, this is only beginning. I may not have my powers or my team anymore, but I'm going defeat you and my father." He grabbed Harumi by the waist, they jumped off the tram car, and parachuted down.

Lord Garmadon watched the scene from a building rooftop. "At least, Ninjago is mine." he said to himself happily.

* * *

The Ninja were all lying on the ground. Cole felt something poke his head. Looking up, he saw his friends, and part of the Destiny's Bounty. He got to his feet, and looked around. They were no longer in the city, but surrounded by desert.

As the others got to their feet, they began wondering where they were. "Guys, I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore." Cole told them. "Then where are we?" asked Zane. Suddenly dragons flew over their heads.

"The Realm of Oni and Dragon." Kai answered in awe.

 **The End**

 **So what'd you all think of my version, not as good, just as good, or better than the original. I'd like to thank Cheesepuff fg, Quimby flectcher, and Reyella for their reviews. And be on the lookout for Ninjago: Hunted (Vicky Style)  
**


End file.
